Sun: Ultra Paths (Pokemon Academy) (SYOC Open)
by Lance Williams
Summary: Ultra Paths takes places in an alternative universe to The Alola Experiment.
1. Pokemon Sun Sign Up Sheet

OC Fourm:

Name:

Age: 10-12

Grade: 7-8

Gender:

Goal:

Dream:

Training Style:

Race:

Skin Color:

Job:

Eye Color:

Height:

Weight:

Hairstyle:

Clothing Style:

-Everyday:

-Swimsuit:

-Pajamas:

Sexuality:

Character Description: (describe the character):

Backstory:

What do they look like in general?

Partner Pokemon:

Partner Pokémon's Personality: (be descriptive)

Pokemon:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Pokemon Personality:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Battle Catchphrase:

Parents:

Parents Personalities:


	2. Alola to Alola

_**A Pokemon Academy Production...**_

A blonde hair boy rushed up the stairs with his innocent baby sister in his arms. He puts the baby on the bed and begins packing things up. The baby made cute baby noises, which put a smile on the discouraged boys face. "Everything is going to be alright, Natalie. I'll protect you." He promised her. The six-month-old played with her feet, he was in a hurry to get out of the house.

"Ross open that fucking door!" A man with a dark voice shouted. He slams his fist on the door hard. His speech slurring. He had obviously been drinking. The knocks on the door getting louder and louder, startling the six-month-old girl, causing her to cry.

Ross looked at his sister and grabbed her. He was finished with stuffing everything into his backpack. He packed diapers, a change of clothes, bottles formula, socks, shoes and everything he thought was necessary for traveling out onto the world on his own. "I have everything that I need Natalie." He said. He started rocking her. That was her favorite thing, and Ross started singing to her for a little while. He looks into his sisters' eyes. He was reminded that she was cute and innocent, which was why he had to do this. "Natalie, I'm going to make sure that you're safe."

Ross kicks his window. The window breaks and the glass scatters onto the floor. Their father breaks the door down, by running into the door. The dad was angry, sounding and acting like a Taurus charging. "Get the hell back here!" He shouted.

Ross starts jumping down from tree branch to tree branch. He looked like Tarzan. He held onto Natalie tightly hoping that she wouldn't fall. But she didn't know what was going on. All she could do was giggle. She found the vibration of Ross jumping hilarious. But it mostly tickled her funny bone.

Ross lands on the ground. But little did he know was that it was raining outside. The dark gray clouds hovered the small town. Ross was left speechless. "What am I going to do?" Ross asked. There was nothing he could do to save Natalie from catching a cold if they stayed out of the rain much longer. He had no choice, but to quickly go into action. He grabs his Town Map and opens it up, so he could find the nearest place that had an inside. He looks and finds something after searching the map for a while, however. "Looks like there's a cave. We'll head there."

Ross ventured on into the forest. He passed pine tree after pine tree. His shoes getting dirty from all the mud and puddles he was stepping in. He was feeling a shortness of breath. But he didn't mind. All he wanted to do was find a safe place for Natalie to rest and get away from his father. He looks down at Natalie who just had the biggest smile on his face. Seeing Natalie smiled caused Ross to think back to innocent thoughts and it just made him more determined. "Don't worry Nat, we're going to find the perfect place for you."

Ross arrived in a small town. He had been doing non-stop running for the past twenty minutes, and it seemed like he wasn't going to stop. He kept running, turning corner from corner. Until he saw the sign that said, "Professor Kukui's Research Lab." Ross started to think for a second. He knew who Professor Kukui was and had heard things about him. "Wait...the Professor should have a fire type Pokemon in there...if I get a fire type Pokemon, then I can use it to warm Natalie up…" Ross said.

Ross came up with a plan and snuck in on the grounds of the lab. He peaks into the window and sees a younger man with brown hair and a lab coat open talking to someone with brown hair and a sweater. Ross put two and two together and figured that the old man must be Kukui. But what caught Ross attention was the three Pokeballs that were sitting on the table. But the unique thing was, the three Pokeballs where three different types of Pokeballs, one was a Lure Ball, the other was a Fast Ball and the last one was a Heavy Ball.

Ross figured that the fire type Pokemon must be in the fast ball because that made the most sense by process of elimination. He continued stalking them until Kukui and the young boy left out of the room. Which meant it was time for Ross to strike. Being in quite the hurry, Ross grabs a nearby rock and throws it at the window. Ross still holding Natalie jumps through the hole. Luckily, he landed on his front feet. The alarm goes off which meant that Ross didn't have much time.

Ross runs over to the table and grabs the fastball. He then sees a Pokedex, a bucket of pokeballs and a badge case too. He grabs the pokedex and one blue badge case. He felt these items would be helpful for the journey he was about to go on. Ross scatters to put them in his pocket and he rushes off. But Kukui and the young boy see him. "Hey, get back here!" The old man shouted. He sounded like he smoked a lot of cigarettes. Ross holding Natalie jumps out of the window and runs off.

"Where do you think he went, Kukui sir?" The brown-haired boy asked.

"I don't know, but we must find him."

Ross enters the cave. He places Natalie down on a rock. Natalie didn't look so good. She wasn't the same energetic baby that she usually was, which concerned Ross. Ross feels Natalie's forehead and she was burning up. "Damn it! She caught a cold from the rain!" Ross stomps his ground, feeling stumped on what to do next. He didn't exactly pack medicine into his backpack.

Ross was starting to feel cold. The rain had stopped, but the cold air was breezed that night. Ross felt like he needed to warm up. He reached and grabbed the fastball that he stole from Kukui's lab earlier. "Litten, I choose you," Ross commanded. The ball opens and Litten is released.

"Char?" Litten asked. Litten didn't know where she was.

Ross gets down on his knees. He broke down, something that was much needed from all the stress that he had been feeling that day. "Please, please, please, Litten! I need your flame, I need your help!" He cried.

Litten could sense the desperation in the young male's voice. He decided to help him. Litten nodded her head and began concentrating. The flames on Litten's back enlarge and start heating up the area. This impressed Ross as he was starting to feel warmer.

"Thank you, Litten."

"Lit, lit!" Litten was happy to help. She gives Ross a thumbs up.

Ross oversees his sister. She was still not feeling all that well. Leaving Ross in quite the pickle. _How am I going to help Natalie when I don't have any medicine?_ Ross kept focusing on that. It was the only thing he was worried about. He knew that stealing from Professor Kukui wasn't the right thing to do, but he did it for her.

… _ **..**_

A brown-skinned boy with curly hair rushed out of his room. He was in a hurry, still having his toothbrush in his mouth. He had his backpack tight on his back, packed with everything he needed. He didn't want to be late for his flight. Today was the day that this thirteen-year-old boy and his family were going on a vacation to the Alola region and he couldn't be more thrilled.

However, due to him being so much in a hurry, the first time he takes a step down his stairs, he ends up falling, step by step until he slams on the floor. "Ouchie…" He cried in pain. His voice was somewhere in the middle between getting deep, but not being deep. Just like puberty, it was an awkward transition.

The boy still had pimples on his face, that he hasn't popped yet. That was one of the costs of being a teenager, having to deal with acne. But it didn't bother him too much. Despite being in pain, the boy got himself up and started scratching his head. That was something that the boy usually did when he was nervous, scared or thinking. He stretches out and starts walking into the kitchen, where he sees his father cooking pancakes.

His father looked somewhat like him, but more muscular and much lighter skin. His father was flipping pancakes and even singing a little ditty with it. "Making pancakes, making bacon pancakes."

The boy blushed to feel embarrassed. "Dad, why are you singing a song…. like a noob?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Because Matthew, we're going to Alola! It's been a while since I last went there." His father said. The muscular man grabs his plate and in a cool trick, throws the pancake onto the plate. The plate had bacon, eggs, sausages, ham and five stacks of pancakes. He really wanted to make sure that his son was full before they left for the Alola region. "Now eat up. All big boys must each breakfast if they want to become strong and fit." He chuckled.

"Ugh...fine." He responded. He cared more about getting the heck out of this house and Kanto then eating breakfast. But he couldn't resist because his stomach started to growl, flustering him.

Both he and his father sat at the dinner table, to finish their food and catch up with one another. A few moments later they resumed packing up all their things and go outside to meet up with a man with tan brown skin and curly hair. The man was in a vacation mood, wearing sunglasses and honking the horn of his car. The man was named Amir, he was Phil's husband and Matthew's son. "Amir loves you two, but sometimes you two can be so slow. Our flight leaves in an hour."

"Oh no, we gotta hurry up!" Matthew shouted. Matthew grabs his things and starts walking down the steps. However, he missteps and ends up falling on the ground, and his clothes and everything falling on the ground. "I didn't mean to do that." He was in pain. He pointed up one of his fingers to let his fathers know that he was okay, which he wasn't. His fathers were concerned and went after him, picking him up when he was down.

The family gets into the car and drives off into the area. After finishing up with everything, they went to the airport to get checked in. After dealing with the TSA, the family got their tickets and arrived on the plane. Luckily, they were sitting next to each other, so they wouldn't be too far off. The plane takes off as Matthew looks out the window. "I can't believe we're going to go visit grandma in the Alola Region. It feels like it's been years since the last time we were there."

"You were five, and just go adorable." Phil cried. He holds on a picture of a baby Matthew dressed up as a Pikachu, trying to hold onto the moment forever. It was something that he really missed. "I wish I can keep you as a five-year-old forever. Believe me, I tried."

"Dad as awesome as that sounds...I think I prefer being thirteen years old." He sweatdropped. Matthew was starting to feel a little bored. He turns around and looks out the window. He sees a flock of the Pidgey evolution line flying next to the plane. Matthew was very impressed with this. "Oh my god! What kind of Pokemon are those?"

"Alola will have all sorts of Pokemon that you've never seen before in Kanto." Phil explained. All three of them look out the window to see groups of Magikarp flopping in the water along with Goldeen and Staryu. Five Lapras surf around the water with a Swarm of Butterfree flying into the sunset. The family were amazed by this. Especially Matthew who hasn't seen as much variety of Pokemon.

After several hours later of flying in the sky, The flight lands in the Alola Region. Once they un-board off the plane, Matthew and his family left the airport. They waited a while for the Uber to arrive, and once the uber arrived they got in the car and drove all the way to Grandma's house in Route 1.

The chocolate eye colored boy couldn't keep his eyes from looking out the window. There was so many Pokemon that he never saw before living life in front of him. From Bellsprouts playing with each other to a Poliwrath singing a song to Poliwag and Poliwhirl, seeing these creatures just being themselves reminded him that both humans and pokemon weren't so different.

The uber finally makes it to the small, peaceful and quiet town of Route 1. The car stops in front of Matthew's grandma's house. The uber driver opens the trunk of his car and Matthew and his family starts grabbing their belongings. Once they were finished, they say thank you to the uber drive who says thanks back by honking the horn and then drives off with Matt and his family waving until the drive was out of their sight.

Once the uber drive was gone, the family approached Grandma's house with an enthusiastic Matthew struggling to knock on the door because his hands were full. "Grandma opens up the door, it's us!" He demanded.

After hearing Matthew's voice, the grandma opens the door. She was a short woman with a hunchback. She had mocha brown skin, that making sense due to being Phil's mother. She didn't look to please to see her family. She was holding a wooden stick in her hand, that she uses to bash Mathew across the head.

"OUCH! THAT HURT!" Once again, the boy was in pain. The knock on the head left a big white bump that was throbbing and moving. Matthew rubs the wound, hoping that it would get better, but it didn't.

"Well don't you ever insult your grandmama again!" She chastised. Her mood changes quickly. She was now sporting a smile, happy to see her grandson. "Now give you grandmama a hug!" She forcefully hugs her grandson. It was very tight, to the point that he almost couldn't breathe. But she didn't care, she was just happy to see him again. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too grandma!" He barely responded, not getting enough air. "Now can you please let go of me."

"Fine, I will…" She lets go, dropping Matthew onto the ground.

Matthew dusts the dirt off and quickly gets back up. But before he was about to say anything the skies glow light blue, leaving a shadow. Everyone in the small town looks up in the sky, surprised by this light. "What in the heck is going on?" Phil asked.

Matthew started to freak out. "What if Professor Kukui gets hurt?" Matthew asked. Matthew turns around and begins running towards the Professor he wanted to see if the Professor would be alright. "I have to go and find Professor Kukui."

"Matthew get back here!" His two dads called out, but the hard-headed Matthew didn't listen.

Matthew starts running down the roads of the large route trying to find the professor's lab. But before he could do anything, Matthew sees the skies changing colors. Pink and blue lighting starts striking from the clouds. But that didn't bother Matthew, as he continued to dodge the lighting. But as Matthew continued running, he trips over something, but luckily, he was able to catch his fall. He turns around to see a Pokemon all beaten up and bruised. He turns around. "What in the hell is that?" He asked.

"Aipom, pom." The Pokemon could hardly move or talk at all.

Matthew gets down on his knees and grabs the Pokemon. Matthew might not have cared about going on a Pokemon journey like most people his age, but he still cared about Pokemon. "You don't look so good Aipom." The thirteen-year-old boy noticed. Matthew turns around and sees everyone running around. People were scared, not knowing what was going on with the weather.

Matthew could care less about the weather though. His mind was on something else. Matthew gets up and starts running. But the more Matthew ran, the more it caused time to freeze. Everything started to stand still. Matthew was moving in slow motion. Matthew realizes this and the slow motion stopped. "What is going on?" Matthew asked.

The boy looks up and sees a yellow Pokemon flying in the sky. That Pokemon was the only and only Tapu Koko. But Matthew had never seen this Pokemon before, due to him being from the Kanto Region and all. "What is that?" He asked. The legendary Pokemon and Matthew couldn't stop staring at each other. But at the same time, it felt like they were connecting with the stars.

Tapu Koko begins to slowly disappear. Time begins moving normally again, but Matthew was still focused on saving the Aipom. Matthew approaches Professor Kukui's laboratory only to find the police standing there. The place was looking like a crime scene, making Matthew curious. "What's going on here?"

"Excuse me kid, but I'm going to have to ask you to step away." A female police officer with blue hair said. Her name was Officer Jenny and her Growlithe was standing right next to her.

"No need Jenny." A man with a gruff voice said. He walks in-between the police tape and closer towards Matthew and Jenny. "How may I help your young man?" He asked. The man sounded like he was showing no emotion at all, his voice is very robotic.

Matthew turned red. His eyes turned into hearts and became very sweaty. "You-you-your pro-pro-pro-pro-pro-pro. I think I'm going to die!" The curly haired boy was about to faint, but Kukui catches him in an instant.

"Rest." The man said, holding Matthew in his arms which was a dream come true.

His arms are so mainly. I wonder what else he can do to me with these arms. Matthew's nose starts to bleed. He gets himself together by shaking his head. "Listen to Professor Kukui, I'm a big fan of yours, but there's no time to talk. This Aipom here is in danger."

Kukui looks at the Pokemon, in which what conformed to him that the thing that Matthew was saying where the god truth. "We need to get this Aipom to my healing machine, faster than a quick attack. A young man follows me." He led. Matthew nodded and followed the man. The two of them started to run.

Matthew watched behind the glass as Aipom was hooked up to the machines, being recovered by Kukui's aides. Matthew hoped that Aipom was going to be alright as he was feeling the tension in the air. I hope everything is going to be alright.

"I see you're worried about Aipom," Kukui said, sneaking up behind Matthew in a creepy way, which freaked him out.

"You-you-you-you-scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Sorry!" Kukui apologized.

"Don't worry-worry-worry."

"So is Aipom you're Pokemon?"

"No." He responded. "Aipom is a Pokemon I found as I was walking by myself when the cloud happened." Matthew goes back to look at Aipom, who was beginning to look more and more healthy, thanks to the medicine that the assistants were giving him. "But Professor, do you think that I can tell you something?" He asked.

"Go right ahead."

Matthew thought back to what happened earlier today. _That Pokemon._ It just wouldn't escape his head. It continued to bother him, and he didn't like it one bit. He wanted to get to the bottom of it. "I saw a Pokemon...It was blue, and it had this jewel in the center of its body."

Kukui quickly knew what he was talking about. _No...it couldn't be…. could it?_ Kukui opens his mouth. "This is something more shocking than a Metronome...something that hasn't really been heard of...you actually saw the legendary Pokemon Tapu Koko?"

"What now…?" Matthew asked.

"The legendary Pokemon Tapu Koko...the one who is said to be the rule of space. The fact that you happened to have witnessed something like that...it's out of this world."

Matthew blushed. "I guess I'm special." Both him and Kukui chuckle. "But can you tell me why the legendary Pokemon would want me out of all people? Why am I special?" He asked. Even though he didn't really believe in things like that, he thought it was a good thing to bring up that question, seeing as it made sense.

Both he and the professor laugh about that once again, finding it hilarious. But as Matthew stopped laughing, there was something on his mind that he wanted to know about from earlier. "Hey, Professor...why were the police here earlier?"

"Good question," Kukui responded. "You see the reason the police were here was that someone had broken into my laboratory."

"Broke into your a lab? That's horrible" He asked. Matthew was all about justice. He clenched his fists together, finding the situation to be quite aggravating. "Why would someone break into your lab?"

Kukui shrugged. "I don't know...so that is why I was thinking maybe you and Aipom could go together to try and find that person…" He said. The man was noticing a strong bond between Aipom and Matthew and thought that the two of them should try and see about that bond.

"Me and Aipom?" Matthew asked. It wasn't something he had thought about at that moment in time. But as he turns to look at the Pokemon who was recovering, Matthew started having tons of thoughts about him and Aipom going out on a Pokemon adventure with one another, which he liked the idea of.

Kukui walks back over towards the glass and looks at Aipom. Matthew did the exact same thing too, both finding the electric type Pokemon to be quite intriguing, but also worrying about it. "Because that's what I'm seeing. You know Aipom is a wild Pokemon after all..." Kukui at this point was just having fun with the situation, which he found to be hilarious.

"So Aipom is a wild Pokemon….?" Matthew noted, that being the only thing he took away from the conversation. "Interesting…."

Kukui found that to be quite informative. Kukui was acting like a salesman, trying to get Matthew to take the recovering pokemon for himself. "So, I take it you want to capture that Aipom from yourself, am I correct?"

Matthew blushed. "I, I, I, I don't know if it's appropriate to think about something like that at this exact time and moment sir. Aipom is still recovering…" He explained to his idol. "Am I the best partner for Aipom?" He asked. Matthew looks at Aipom and Aipom looks back at Matthew, the two getting caught up in a heartwarming moment.


	3. The Pokedex Challenge

_**A Pokemon Academy Production…**_

Matthew walks into the recovery room. As soon as Aipom saw Matthew, Aipom pounces towards Aipom and the curly haired boy grabs Aipom and the giggle and cuddle. Matthew was glad that Aipom was all right and Aipom was glad to see Matthew standing right by his side. "Hey, Aipom."

"Eh?" The purple money asked. He was wondering what was going on.

Matthew scrolls his eyes over towards the side. He didn't know how to ask what he wanted to say. "Aipom." He swallows his spit, trying to get the correct words out. "I was wondering if...maybe, you would like to come along with me?" He asked.

Aipom looked down. Matthew concluded that meant that Aipom didn't want too, and almost starting to get teary-eyed. But he held his feelings back. Aipom not realizing what he did raises his head up and starts shaking his head. "Aipom, pom."

An overjoyed Matthew hugs Aipom. "Oh, thank you Aipom!" He responded. "For a second I thought you weren't going to want to come on a journey with me." This was the best day that Spyro had in his whole entire life. It clearly was a joyous moment. Aipom and Matthew laugh it off.

Professor Kukui ends the room. He was holding a Love Ball in his hand. He thought it would be the perfect Pokeball for Matthew to use. "Why don't you try this. You can attract Aipom to you in an instance."

Matthew grabs the ball and stares at it. "What is this for?" He asked. The curly haired boy was quite clueless when it came to Pokemon training.

"It's a pokeball. You use it to capture Pokemon." The tan-skinned professor explained.

Matthew nodded his head as a response. "Right...I should've realized that." Matthew puts Aipom down on the ground and stares at it. A lot of thoughts began racing through his mind. He then stares back at the Love Ball one last time, before making his final decision. "Aipom… no... Spike… I think me and you would make a great pair." He said. Matthew came up with the name spike because of the spiky hair Aipom had on his head.

Spike got super excited. Going with Matthew was something he really wanted to do. "Pom, pom, pom, pom." The normal type Pokemon just wouldn't calm down, dancing around in circles.

Seeing how happy Aipom warmed Matthew's little heart was. "And that settles it… Aipom, go…?" He asked. He had no idea what to say, seeing as this was his first time throwing a pokeball. The pink ball spins and Aipom thrusts his tail at the center of the ball which opens. The ball absorbs Aipom in a pink light that goes into the ball, as the ball closes and starts shaking.

Matthew cheered, thinking that he had caught the Pokemon. "I caught a Pokemon… I guess?" He asked. He stopped his cheering when he noticed the ball was still shaking. "Professor Kukui why is the ball still shaking?"

"Oh… well, you see… sometimes it does that."

"But I thought just throwing the Pokeball at the Pokemon automatically caught the Pokemon…" He assumed.

Kukui facepalmed. "Why you really have Amnesia and must've taken a rest during class, cause your knowledge on Pokemon training is quite something…"

"Can't tell if that is an insult or not…" Matthew thought. The two of them turned their attention back to the Love Ball that was still shaking. Matthew was getting very impatient with how much the Love Ball continued to shake.

After a little while, the ball slowly stopped moving in a hasty paste and suddenly stops. The ball becomes surrounded with three pink stars. Matthew running faster than the speed of light grabs the ball and starts cuddling with it. "Wow, I never thought in a million years that I would ever catch a Pokemon!" He said. "But how do I open it?"

"Tap the central button."

"Okay…" Matthew gently taps the center of button and a pink light emerges. The light lands on Matthew's right shoulder and slowly dissolves into Spike.

"Aipom, ai, ai." Aipom was glad to be back out.

"Woah… that was cool." Matthew's eyes started to sparkle, looking like glitter. Matthew walks up to Kukui, he had many questions that he wanted to ask the man about the world of Pokemon that he was clueless about. "Is there anything else you could tell me about being a Pokemon trainer?"

"There's a lot to learn… but first…" Kukui started. Kukui turns around and walks over towards his desk. On his desk, it had five pokeballs and a blank Pokedex with a very odd shape. He thought these tools would be handy for Matthew who is new to Pokemon training. "Why don't you take these Matthew?" Kukui hands the items to him.

Matthew looks at the balls. He thought they looked very intriguing. "What are these Professor? These balls are small, and they look like the Love Ball you gave me, but their red." He noticed.

"Those are five balls are regular Pokeballs. You use them to capture Pokemon the same way you caught Aipom. A pokemon trainer can only hold up to six Pokemon on a team." Professor Kukui explained.

Matthew understood and placed the five balls into his pocket. But he was still curious about what the strange brick device meant. "I get that, but Kukui why did you give me this thing?" He asked.

"Elementary, my dear Matthew." He responded. The Professor turns around and grabs a Pokeball. "Rotom, I choose you!" He tossed the pokeball into the air and the electric type Pokemon is released.

Rotom giggled. "Bzz, bzzt." Rotom made a weird sound, not sounding like normal Pokemon who speak. Rotom starts spinning around in circles. It moved as fast as the speed of light, hardly anyone could see it.

Matthew and Aipom watched the movements of the Rotom. "Rotom is quite the energetic Pokemon," Matthew said. The curly haired boy and the purple monkey slowly start to back up, not wanting anything to happen to them.

Rotom was getting quite bored until it looked at the red device that Matthew was holding in his hands. Rotom thought the device looked very delicious and the Pokemon tackles the device, slowly absorbing into it. The device begins shaking which startles Matthew. The device then floats into the air and starts shaking. The device begins morphing, looking like Rotom but also looking like the red device. It even had eyes too.

The floating device/pokemon hybrid slowly opens its eyes up and does a spin. "Hello, my name is Roto the Rotom Pokedex. I am a genderless species, but you can call me by He/Him, They/Them or She/Her pronouns, belonging to Matthew Jedidiah Summers." Rotom explained.

Rotom floats closer to Matthew who in awe of the device. Matthew grabs him and starts holding him tightly. "Oh my god, it's my very own living organism/device hybrid… this is so cool!" He said. Rotom didn't like being hugged so much and slowly backed away. Matthew looks at Rotom and slowly begins inspecting it. "So, what exactly is a Pokedex?" He asked.

"Good question. Rotom explain away!" Kukui ordered.

"Yes, sir. I am a Pokedex. A Pokedex is a Pokemon encyclopedia with useful information with everyone known Pokemon in the exits. From attacks, abilities, what food a Pokemon likes, where can a Pokemon be found, the best way to train it, if it's Pokemon related, I can do it."

Matthew's eyes turn into stars, that was how excited he was about the Rotom Pokedex. "Oh cool! It's like I'm living in a dream."

Rotom turns around and looks at Aipom. The device starts scanning Aipom and turns around. Rotom's screen shows a picture of Aipom along with its type, ability, gender, and Pokedex number. _"You're Aipom is a Male. Its ability is Skill Link which is useful for multi-strike moves. Aipom is known as the Long Tail Pokemon. As it did more and more with its tail, its hands have become clumsy. It makes its nest high in the treetops that it finds nearby._ Your Aipom's moves are Swift, Scratch, Sand-Attack and Focus Punch. _"_ Rotom explained to the naive beginner.

"Neato Spike! I didn't know you could do that with your tail." Matthew was impressed. He scratches Spike on the head in which Spike enjoyed. The monkey started to purr as if he was a cat. His tail was even swaying back and forth too.

"Rotom also comes with a high functioning GPS and map that can help locate your way throughout Alola," Kukui explained. "And he can take pictures and record videos." Kukui continued. Rotom demonstrates by turning around and taking a picture of Spike and Matthew. Spike blinks. The flash from the camera got to him and he hid behind Matthew. "Roto will be very helpful to you on your Pokemon adventure."

"I am glad to be of your assistance." The dex bowed.

Matthew felt like he was in heaven. "This is the best day of my life. I caught my first Pokemon, got a Pokedex and five empty Pokeballs. What else could possibly happen?" He asked.

"Why not start a Pokemon Journey? Take the Island Challenge…" He suggested.

Matthew felt dumbfounded for a moment. He had never heard that word before, so felt like he needed more information. "The what?" Matthew asked, his curiosity getting to him.

"Aipom, pom?" Aipom wanted to know too.

Kukui smiled. "The Island Challenge is a rite of passage for new trainers in the Alola Region. Once someone turns eleven, they are eligible to take part in this challenge. The Island Challenge is a challenge where you compete in several trials in the Alola Region. After you are winning each trial you receive a Z-Crystal."

"A what now?" Matthew asked.

"A Z-Crystal…" Kukui responded. "It's a power-up that lets you're Pokemon use a powerful move depending on the type." He explained. He rolls his left sleeve down to show his Z-Ring which had a Z-Crystal on it. He thought it would be better to show him how his Z-Ring and Z-Crystal so he would have a better visual of what he was talking about. It was white and it had a rock z-crystal inserted in the center.

"Where do I get one?" The curly haired boy asked. He tries to touch Kukui's ring but Kukui backs away. It was his precious item that he didn't want to be tainted by a touch. "I would really like to have one of my own Professor Kukui!" He shouted. He was beginning to get more comfortable around his idol now, then he did before.

"Usually from the Island Kahuna," Kukui said.

Matthew looks down. He was very disappointed. "But I want a Z-Crystal now!" Matthew stomps his foot on the ground and cries like a little child.

Kukui didn't like all the crying so he began scavenging around the laboratory looking for a Z-Ring. He finds a black Z-Ring which he thought would be perfect for Matthew and decides to give it to him. "Here take this," Kukui responded and hands him the black Z-Ring.

"It's a Z-Power Ring."

Matthew slides the right across his right arm. He begins looking at it, both his and Spike's eyes sparkling with joy and happiness. "Cool, I got a Z-Power Ring!" Matthew starts dancing around with Aipom, spinning in circles as Kukui facepalmed.

Kukui walks up to Matthew and puts his arms on his shoulders. "Why don't you make a Quick Attack and start going on your adventure?"

 _He's touching me once again. Am I dying?_ Matthew wakes himself up by shaking his head. He looks straight at Kukui with a more mature tone, wanting him to see him in that way. "I'd like that so much, sir." He responded. But quickly thought back to his family. "But sir, I need to make a call to my family."

"Go right ahead, the phone is over there." Kukui points at the phone.

Matthew, Aipom and the levitating Rotom Dex look at the flat screen television. On the bottom of the table, there was a keyboard and a mouse that was useful for people who need to make video calls. The device was called a Smartcall and there was plenty of devices like these in multiple homes and communities across the Alola Region, including the Pokemon center. They could be used to do a variety of things from making phone calls all the way to transferring Pokemon.

The curly haired boy starts typing on the keyboard and the screen starts to ring. A few moments later, Phil, Amir and Grandma Rose appeared on screen, happy to see Matthew. "Matthew, there you are. Me and your father were worried about you, ever since you left home in that thunderstorm. Where are you and who are those Pokemon?" The worried Phil asked.

Matthew sweat dropped. "Calm down dad. I'm fine, I'm just here at Professor Kukui's lab. I helped rescue this Aipom. I call him Spike and this floating device here is my Pokedex, Roto!"

"Aipom, Aipom!" Aipom greeted and waved his head.

"Hello, Mr. and Mr. Summers. I will make sure to take care of your son." The robot said in a very polite way.

Phil grabs the screen. He was just so enamored by how cute Spike was. "If that isn't the cutest little thing I ever saw. I just want to go across the screen and take him for myself." He said. He thought back to moments from his life from when he and his pokemon were close. "Amir, why don't we get a Skitty or Aipom for a cute little pet to keep us company?"

"Because you act like this hon," Amir replied.

"I can't help it. They are just so adorable." Phil got caught up in the cuteness with his eyes turning into hearts.

Aipom got startled. He hides behind his trainer's head. "Ey, ey, ey."

Matthew pouted. "Dads, you're scaring Spike."

Grandma Rose grabs her cane and hits both parents over the head. The wise old woman was getting tired of the parents coddling their son. She could sense the aroma and the room, and the energy was telling her to give him a speech. "Knock it off, knuckleheads. The spirits are telling me that your son wants to tell you something."

"Is that true son?" Amir asked.

Matthew nods his head, though he was feeling a little flustered. "I guess…. Yes, I do want to tell you something." Matthew was feeling a little more confident than how he was feeling before. This surprised both his dads, but the grandma wasn't all too surprised. She expected this, sensing the change in his aura.

"What is it you have to tell us son," Phil said.

"You can tell us anything," Amir explained. Amir wraps his arm around Phil, hoping that their son wasn't going to be giving them any bad news.

Matthew swallows his spit. "Dads, I'm ready to go on a Pokemon Journey and particle in the Island Challenge!"

Grandma smiled. "And thus, his truth has finally awoken."

Amir couldn't believe it. This was the last thing he was expecting from his son. "But Amir has watched you ever since you were little. I never thought that you of all people would want to go out on a Pokemon Journey." Amir explained. He was starting to get teary eye. Both him and Phil, they never expected to see this much change in their son in such a short time.

Matthew looks down. He didn't want to disappoint his parents. But he no longer cared what people thought about him. He lifts his head up high and stares straight as his parents, balling up his fists in the process. "Well, I've changed. My whole life, all I ever wanted to do is be like Professor Kukui someone that I idolized...but now…. I know what I want to do. I want to travel around Alola, explore the world, catch Pokemon and complete the Island Challenge. It's my new dream, and I hope you will allow me to go out on a journey." He begged. He bows down and closes his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't get scaled by his family.

Phil and Amir look at each other. By the way, they looked at each other you could tell they were feeling the same thing and had an understanding. They then give her attention back to their son. "Matthew, you can go on your journey." His parents said.

Matthew looks up and smiles. His eyes again turn into sparkles, being very happy about this moment. "Dads, are you saying I can go out on a Pokemon adventure?" He asked. "Please tell me, that you're not joking or anything."

"No, Amir and Phil are not joking son," Amir said.

"Yeah. We think you've matured enough that going out on your own journey would be the best thing for you." Phil explained.

"I'm so happy to hear that. I'll make sure to do my best."

Aipom salutes to Phil and Amir. "Aipom, pom, pom." Spike lets his trainers' parents know that he will always protect him.

Amir and Phil smile. "Well looks like you are having a whole squad to protect you calms my nerves," Phil said. Everyone started laughing it was a very heartwarming moment. Phil and Amir both felt safe, knowing that their son was going to be alright. Matthew and his family shared a few moments with one another for a couple more minutes. Matthew and his family say their goodbyes as Matthew was ready to leave Kukui's lab.

That evening with the sun setting, making everything look orange, Matthew and Kukui stood on different sides of one another. Spike was still resting on Matthew's shoulder and Rotom Dex was still floating in the air. "Whelp I should get going Professor Kukui. Thank you for everything."

"You've changed quite a lot since you first came tackling into my lab Mr. Summers, but you've developed into your own person." Kukui examined. He was proud of Matthew and everything that he had accomplished.

Matthew blushed. "Professor Kukui…"

Kukui giggles. "Now if you find anything on the person who broke into my laboratory and stole Litten, just let me know." Kukui puts his hands on his hips as he hoped that Matthew would find something on the thief.

"Will do sir." Matthew nodded.

"And don't forget, check out the Pokemon trainer school first. There's an orientation trial you have to complete so you can get your Island Challenge amulet." He reminded him. Matthew nodded his head as a response. "Good luck Matthew."

"Thanks, Professor, I'll give it my all." Matthew turns around and Rotom Dex begins following him. Matthew turns and starts waving at Kukui. Kukui waves back. Matthew then focuses his attention on running. All he could think about was the Island Challenge. _I may have come to Alola expecting another boring family vacation, but so much has happened today, that I hope will change the rest of my life._

Meanwhile, in a forest not too far away, Ross returns to the campgrounds where his new-found partner Litten was keeping his little sister warm. Ross returned with some medicine that he had found, to cure his sisters cold. "Natalie, Litten, I'm back," Ross explained.

"Meow, meow." The black cat was happy to see Ross. Litten jumps on Ross and starts licking him. Ross was very ticklish, and he started to giggle.

"Litten, stop. I'm very ticklish." He said. Litten stops and jumps back down onto the rocks, pouncing over back to Natalie. Ross throws his bag and rushes over towards Natalie. He feels her forehead. She was burning up. "Natalie…" He looked worried. Her cold was getting worse.

Ross had gone to a nearby town to get some cough and flu medicine for the little girl. He takes the bottle out of the bag and pours it into a spoon that he always carried. "Natalie, I know you don't like medicine all too much, but I hope that this can cure you." He said.

Ross brings the spoon over towards Natalie's mouth and she slips the medicine. Natalie grunts. She didn't like the taste of the bitter medicine all too much, but she knew that it was going to be helpful. She sucks it all up, still not enjoying the taste.

"Now time for some milk." Ross quickly whips up a bottle for Natalie and feeds it to her. She squealed with glee and was resting and relaxation. With Natalie feed, Ross decided to sit back himself and put his back up against the wall. "Hey, Litten...what are we going to do?"

"Meow, meow," Litten responded. He didn't know what they were going to do either. Litten was starting to feel a little tired. He curls up in a ball in Ross lap and slowly starts to get drowsy.

Ross yaws and looks up into the sky. "Today sure has been one crazy day…. but I still don't know what I'm going to do next." The blonde haired boy with blue eyes starts stroking Litten's fur. Ross eyes slowly start to close. He was trying to fight it, but it was hard for him to do. But Ross couldn't resist it. He ends up falling asleep along with Natalie and Litten.


	4. Opening 1: Achieve Your Dream

_**Make a little wish**_

 _ **If you catch a fish**_

 _ **And hope that it comes true**_

 _ **Let's try and get together and hope a friendship brew!**_

 _Aipom played with the beachball, by hemself in various ways. She just wanted to entertain herself and no one was bothering her, as everyone else was super busy doing their own things. Matthew turns around calling out to Spike, telling her it was time to go. Spike walks off and climbs up onto to Matthew's right shoulder. Matthew and Spike look at each other and giggle. Matthew spins around and the two of them end up falling on the ground. The sand scatters and creates the words "Pokemon Academy: Ultra Paths"._

 _ **All my life I had no idea**_

 _ **On what I what I wanted to do (On what I wanted to do)**_

 _ **But all that changed the moment**_

 _ **I met you (I met you!)**_

 _ **I saw the sparkle twinkling in your eyes (Your eyes)**_

 _ **And now I knew that I was in for a surprise! (In for a surprise)**_

 _The next morning Matthew wakes up. He realizes that his alarm clock was going off and it was time for him to go. Matthew jumps out of bed, only wearing his pajamas, that was colored like a purple Gameboy color. Matthew takes his shirt off and puts on his journey clothes. As Matthew was trying to get ready in the morning, Aipom gets up! Aipom tries to help his trainer get ready by handing him his things._

 _Rotom Dex floats over towards Matthew and starts scolding him. Matthew couldn't take it and he and Rotom Dex start arguing. The two-stop arguing as Matthew was finished getting ready. Noibat floats over towards him with his hat in her mouth and Aipom grabs it. Matthew ends up petting Noibat on the head. As he puts his backpack, Haru tries to get the nerve to talk to Matthew, but he ends up hiding behind a bed with Tangela sighing. After Haru, Keldeo looks in the mirror, trying to make sure she looked good before going out with her trainer Matthew. Aster with Vui on her head chews Matthew out for being late and slaps him on the shoulder. The group all gets situated as they were finished with what they were doing. They walk into the kitchen, only to be surprised by a dinner made by Elias, who winks at them. Elias' Rockruff runs up to them and barks as the camera pans over to Elias' Zeraora who was resting up against a counter._

 _ **Every day we travel we will best friends! (Best friends)**_

 _ **Let's hope that the journey ends (Journey ends)**_

 _ **Let's look up in the skies and sees if our dreams can fly!**_

 _The sun was starting to set. Matthew was ready to say his goodbyes to his family. Phil, Amir and Grandma Rose nodded their head. But Phil and Amir where just emotional people, and they couldn't stop themselves from crying over their son leaving. Grandma Rose rolled her eyes and beat her son and his husband over the head with her cane. The three of them start fighting, as Aipom and Matthew start laughing._

 _Matthew and Aipom start going out on their journey. They begin walking through city to city, through a forest to forest and mountain to mountain. Matthew climbs up the top of a building, with just him and Aipom. They felt like they were invincible, looking over the city. They could see everything. After that late night, Matthew, Rotom Dex, Keldeo, Rockruff, Aipom, Noibat, Elias, Zeraora, Haru, Tangela, Aster and Eevee were playing with each other late at night at the beach and throwing a yellow frisbee night. The group was enjoying each other's company and were having a good time doing so. After they were done playing at the beach, Haru, Elias, Aster, Rotom Dex and Matthew where by themselves and they looked up at night sky and watched the fireworks go off._

 _ **Everyone has a dream**_

 _ **That they can achieve**_

 _ **If they really believe**_

 _Cole was at a bakery with his Drakeon and Delta Kirlia. Both of where stuffing chocolate cake into their mouth, they were trying to see who can stuff the most cake into their mouth. Wren was sitting on the edge of a rock, watching the water move. The sun was out, and it was very hot._

 _Wren was sitting with her Deerling and Nucleon as they watch the sun that was getting ready to set. Ryan was at the gym punching a punching bag. Her Rhyhorn was sleeping with her Pikipek resting on the top of Ryhorn's horn. Aisen decided to do some training outside. His Vulpix and Devimp were battling each other, as a way of practice training. Hala was cooking dinner with his Crabrawler and Heracross helping. Meanwhile, his grandson Hau was sleeping on the table, with drool coming out of his mouth. Hau's Pikachu tries to wake him up, by poking him. But he was finding it difficult. Illma looks out to the pear with his Snorlax and Komala watching alongside him. Ilima's hair swayed back and forth, moving along with the wind._

 _ **Now let's get the battled started by turning our hat backwards**_

 _ **Let the wind blow**_

 _ **Let the wind flow**_

 _ **As the battle goes on!**_

 _ **We all have dreams that we can achieve**_

 _ **But all we got do is believe!**_

 _Somewhere in a forest nearby on Melemele Island, Matthew nods his head to the camera and turns his hat backwards as he grabs a Pokeball and tosses it into the air, releasing Aipom. Matthew orders Aipom to attack as he was in the middle of a heated battle with Ross and his Riolu. Ross' Aipom jumps into the air and swings her tail. She releases mini spiraling stars. Ross commands Riolu to dodge the attack and Riolu starts jumping on the stars. Riolu concentrates and ends up creating a ball made from aura and throws it at Aipom._

 _Out of nowhere, Haru commands Tangela to use Vine Whip. Tangela throws two of its vines up into the air, wanting to grab Boston's Alolan Marowak. Boston glares at him and commands Marowak to attack. Listening to its trainer, Marowak throws its bone at Haru's Tangela and hits it._

 _Eevee jumps on Tangela's head with Aster not too far behind Eevee. Aster tells Eevee to attack and Eevee becomes surrounded by flames. Devon wanted to deflect the attack and told Charmander what to do. Charmander makes its claws bigger and makes an X with its hands. Eevee tackles Charmander, but Charmander was fighting back with its strong defenses, creating an explosion._

 _Zeraora and Melmetal run towards each-other. Both Tanya and Elias were inching to see which one of their POkemon was going to get knocked out first. Elias' Zeraora fists glow a light blue, meanwhile, Melmetal spins around in a circle with its whole body turning into metal. The two crash into each other, creating a huge explosion._

 _ **Now let's go!**_

 _ **No, you don't owe!**_

 _ **Now be sure to follow!**_

 _ **Now grab your backpack**_

 _ **And I'll be sure to be back**_

 _ **Once I get a snack!**_

 _Bonnie and Clyde watch Professor Kukui and his Rockruff as they were leaving the shack. Bonnie's Passimian and Delibird along with Clyde's Oranguru and Mantine where sitting there with them. Clyde's Oranguru was holding onto Clyde's egg. The Team Skull grunts then thought about Guzma and Plumeria and what it would be like if they broke into Professor Kukui's lab and stole some pokemon. But they then thought about the chance of them failing and big sis Plumeria chewing at them. The duo shivers at that thought. The more movement they were doing caused the tree branch to crack and for them to fall on the ground._

 _Tanya looks over the balcony from her loft. Her Melmetal, Zekrom, Mewtwo (who was crossing his arms), Gliscor, Decidueye, and Dusk Form Lycanroc were with her as they watched the sun setting, waiting for an Ultra Wormhole to open. Mew flies out of the loft and rubs her cheek up against Tanya. She was happy to see her trusty best friend and the two ends up hugging one another._

 _ **Now let's achieve our dreams!**_

 _ **Together were a team!**_

 _ **And this is our theme!**_

 _Furfrou steals a sandwich from a stranger. She runs down the street, while still holding onto the sandwich with her mouth. She didn't want to get caught as the person she stole the sandwich from was still chasing after her. Furfrou stops when she comes across a familiar place. She thinks back to the day her trainer told her that she will one day come back for her, and it almost caused the Furfrou to get teary eyed. But Furfrou runs off and starts stealing food from strangers once again, not learning her lesson._

 _Rotom Dex turns around and takes a picture of the group. The group was Matthew, Haru, Elias, and Aster along with their Pokemon: Furforu, Rockruff, Eevee, Tangela, Noibat, Keldeo, Zeraora, and Aipom. The group all had smiles on their faces, as they were happy to be together. They may have been on their journey for a short time, but they were their own little family._


	5. Rival Rustle

_**A Pokemon Academy Production…**_

Starved and looking for something to eat, Furfrou was strolling down the streets of the big city that afternoon. Everything was beautiful. From the bright and out sun sending out strong waves across the city, to both people and Pokemon having fun and minding their own business. The tall buildings of Hau'oli City made their dominance known, standing still in front of everything.

Furfrou looks left and right, examining the people on the boardwalk. He wanted to see if he could find someone who had any food. Furforu was homeless and wanted to find something to eat. Furforu turns around and sees some a young girl walking with her Marill and holding shopping bags. "Rou, rou." She said.

The female Furforu ran towards the brunette-haired girl and her Marill. The rude Pokemon pushes and shoves the people walking on the boardwalk. They said things like "Hey!" "Watch where you go!" But Furforu didn't care. All it wanted was some food.

Furforu tackles the girl and she fall. Furforus digs in the bag and begins eating everything. She was hardly chewing and swallowing. Once she was finished eating that lady's food, Furforu moves on. It attacks trainer after trainer after trainer, eating their food and running away.

Ross and Litten were out for a stroll that morning. They had left their cave because it was starting to get a little too cramped in there. Natalie was strapped in a baby carrier that Ross was wearing. Its matched Ross outfits. Natalie was starting to feel a little better from her cold, but her and Ross where getting very hungry, their stomachs growling too.

"Freak, I'm staring."

Natalie coos, playing with the Litleo toy that Ross gave her. It looked like the one from her favorite movie, The Litleo King.

Ross remembered that he had a sandwich in his backpack that he made before leaving for his trip. "Oh right, I forgot...My tuna fish sandwich." Ross digs in his backpack and grabs his sandwich. Ross was extremely hungry. It had been ages before the last time he had eaten anything, and the starvation was getting to him.

Furforu swallows an apple, that she stole from a random person. Furforu sees Ross and the tuna sandwich. "Rou, rou." Furforu charges towards Ross. She didn't even have to think about it at all. She was still starving even after eating so much. Furforu licks her lips. She jumps into the air and bites into Ross sandwich.

"MY SANDWICH!" Ross shouted.

Furforu swallows the whole sandwich and proceeds to run away, hoping to steal other people's food in the process. "Fur, fur."

The disappointed Ross turns blue and looks down. "I was really looking forward to that Sandwich."

"Meow, meow." Litten shrugs it off and licks its paw.

Matthew, Rotom, and Spike had been traveling for quite a bit. Matthew was in the process of catching his very first Pokemon ever. Him and Aipom where in the middle of a battle against the poison type Pokemon Noibat, deep inside the forest. Aipom's white tail slaps Noibat, sending it flying back. But the flying type Pokemon wasn't ready to give up without a fight.

"Noiy!" She chirped.

Rotom Dex turns around and scans Noibat. "Noibat, the Bat Pokemon. A Flying and Dragon-type Pokemon. It flies around to search for food to eat, with the help of its Ultra Soundwaves" Rotom Dex said. Rotom Dex turns around to remind Matthew of something. "Remember Matthew, if you want to catch a Pokemon, you have to weaken it first, and then throw a ball. It's the basics of being a Pokemon trainer, bzzt."

"I know Rotom," Matthew said. Matthew watches as Noibat screeches loudly. Matthew closes his ears, and Spike does the same. The screeching was getting way too loud for either of them to handle.

"That was Noibat's Supersonic attack." Rotom Dex analyzed.

Noibat stops screeching. Luckily no one got confused. Matthew used this as an opportunity to attack. "Spike, use Swift attack."

"Eh." Aipom nods. He leaps into the air and thrusts his tail to the side. Six glowing sparkly stars are created and start spinning towards Noibat, smashing her onto the ground. Noibat struggles to get up.

"Now use you're pokeball, Matthew, bttz."

"Got it Rotom." Matthew reaches into his pocket and grabs one of the Pokeballs that the Professor gave him. He taps the center of the ball to make it grow bigger. "Now, pokeball, go!" Matthew tosses the ball and it begins spinning. The ball hits Noibat first, before opening. A white light comes out of the ball and absorbs Noibat. The white light then goes inside the Pokeball and starts shaking multiple times.

Sparky, Rotom Dex, and Matthew watched the aggressively shaking ball shake a few mew times before it stops, and stars start to surround it. "Come on…" Matthew hoped.

The ball stops and five yellow starts surround the Pokeball, which meant that the boy had successfully caught it. Matthew smiles in relief. "I did it…." He said. He grabs the Pokeball and throws his hands up in the air. "I caught a Noibat!"

"Eh, eh!" Aipom cheered.

"Congratulations, Matthew. This adds another Pokemon to your collection."

"Thanks, Rotom. Would you mind telling me what moves my Noibat knows?"

"Will do!" Rotom saluted. Rotom starts to scan and a picture of Noibat shows up on the screen. "Noibat currently knows Supersonic, Acrobatics and Screech." The pokedex confirmed. Rotom Dex's screen goes back and floats behind Matthew.

With all that knowledge he knew about Noibat, Matthew started to think of a nickname he could come up with for her. "Hmm...what should I named you?" Matthew asked. Matthew thinks long and hard. It was a tough choice, because this was a name that Matthew was going to use forever. He then comes up with something as an idea pops into his head. "I got it...Matilda! Matilda the Noibat, welcome to the Team!"

Matilda was glad and the pokeball nods back at him. The ball returns to its small stature and Matthew puts it away. He holds on to the straps of his backpack, as he was ready to get moving. "Come on y'all, let's get going to the school, so I can take my trial orientation!"

Ross walked through the smelly, muddy forest, along with his little sister Natalie and his new partner Litten. They kept trying to dodge the tree branches, that where hitting them left and right. The muggy forest messed with trio's breathing, and there weren't many Pokemon out today. Just a few Joltik climbing up a tree, and Deerling chewing on the grass. Ross hated being in this forest. It felt like it was never-ending. "When will this tragedy end?" He complained.

"Meow." Litten shrugged.

"You, you, you, you." The quiet cries of a living thing in danger screeched, the sounds of it being heard miles away.

"What was that?" The blonde haired, blue eyed boy asked. The screening made him very alert. Ross wanted to climb into action, being the caretaker that he was. Ross heard the screeching once again, and started chasing after the sound, with his good sense of hearing, he was able to follow the vibrations of the voice. "We have to go and save that Pokemon!" He said. Litten followed him. Ross jumped from falling log to log, stepping in puddles of water, and moving past dozens of Pokemon.

Litten was starting to get tired. "Meow, meow, meow." The cat complained.

Ross and Litten jumped into action and saw an Ursaring choking a Riolu. Riolu was crying for help, and it didn't look like the Ursaring was going to stop anytime soon. Riolu's face was beginning to turn red, the full force of the choking was getting to be a little too much. "Rio, rio, rio!"

"Hey, stop it!" Ross shouted.

"Ursa!" The brown bear turns around and growls at Ross and Litten. The bear comes charging towards Ross and Litten. Ursaring's two right fists become clouded in a white light. Ursaring throws his hands at Litten. Litten dodges the attack by jumping in the air.

"Litten, use Flame Charge!" Ross commanded.

"Litten!" Flames surround Litten like a tornado. Litten dives and tackles Ursaring, forcing the normal type Pokemon to slam into a tree with his back getting really injured. Ursaring gets down on one knee, it took in too much damage.

Ross nodded his head. He flips the back of the cap he was wearing and reaches to grab one of his many pokeballs. Now holding the premature Heavy Ball, Ross taps the center of the button to make it bigger.

Matthew was singing a little ditty. He looks up to see that Ross was holding a Heavy Ball in his hand and the Ursaring, down on his knee. "What's going on?" The noisy boy asked, rushing to the action. Rotom Dex follows him.

"Go!" Ross tossed the pokeball like a boss. It spun like a spinning top. The gray ball hits Ursaring in the head and hovers into the air. The ball opens and a gray light emerges from the ball. Ursaring is absorbed by a gray light and the light goes into the ball. The ball then lands on the ground and begins shaking.

Riolu sees that Ross was distracted and runs away, passing by Rotom Dex and Matthew, who watches the fighting type run away. The duo were a little confused by Riolu's choice to run away, but they quickly got over those feelings as they went back to watching Ross attempt to capture the Ursaring.

As soon as they looked back the Heavy Ball stops, and three stars surrounded it. Meaning that Ross captured the Pokemon. Ross shrugged it off, not seeing it as a big deal. He scrunches down and grabs the pokeball, only to put it away in an instance.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Matthew's eyes turn into stars. The boy runs over towards him with excitement. "Is that the first time you've ever captured a Pokemon?" Matthew asked.

Ross ignored him. He started to walk, leaving Matthew and Rotom Dex behind in the dust. Not wanting to feel ignored, Matthew chases after him. When he does so, he sees that Ross was carrying around a little baby. "Oh my god! Is that a baby, it's so cute!" Matthew tries to play with Natalie's cheeks, but Ross slaps Matthew's hand away.

"Don't you dare try and touch her, ever again!"

The sting from the pain hurt. The victim rubbed his hand, hoping that it would cause the pain to go away. "Why would you hit me?" Matthew asked. He almost began crying.

"Because you tried to touch me, little sister."

"I wasn't going to do anything nasty with her." He responded. Matthew puts his hands on his hips. He no longer had the friendly domineer from before, this time it turned into an angrier one. "I just wanted to play with her chubby little cheeks."

"Just leave me alone. I have places to go and people to see." Ross started to walk away, and his Litten began following him.

Matthew wasn't going to let this go and followed him. "You can't just walk away! I'm trying to have a proper conversation with you." Matthew lets him know.

Ross didn't have any time for this. He had a stressful day and didn't want Matthew to cause him to get even more stressed out. "Look, am I going to have to file a restraining order on you or something?" The curious boy wondered.

"Meow, meow." Litten licked its paws. Litten was just strolling around for the ride and didn't care about what was going on with its trainer.

Matthew looks down and notices Litten. Matthew started to put two and two together and remembered that someone came into Professor Kukui's office and stole a Pokemon. "Wait, you're the one who stole a Litten from Professor Kukui's lab!"

Matthew caught Ross red-handed, but Ross wasn't going in defeat. "And so…?" He asked. "What are you, a private investigator?"

"No... sort of...it doesn't matter!" Matthew freaked out. "I've been tasked with finding the person who stole Litten from Professor Kukui and I'm going to bring you in!" He promised. Ross grabbed Matthew by his right hand, but due to his quick reflexes Ross slaps the same hand he slapped earlier, which caused Matthew pain once more.

"Why do you keep doing this to me!"

"Aipom, may, may?" Aipom wanted to know if Matthew was alright.

Ross took a special interest in Aipom. He started thinking. "Hey, why don't we make a deal?"

"A deal?"

"Yes." He responded. "If you beat me in a Pokemon battle, I will go with you to Kukui's lab and turn myself in. But if I win, you have to…." Ross started thinking. He wondered what he could have of Matthew's but then he noticed the Rotom Pokedex. Which gave him an idea. "I want to have that device...not Rotom's itself."

"What, are you crazy? Bzzts, bzzts!" Rotom asked.

"Yeah, you can't have Rotom by itself...without the Rotom Pokedex...Rotom is just a regular everyday pokemon."

"So? I care why?" Ross shrugged. "So, do we have a deal?" He was starting to get impatient. Ross offered out of his hand for a potential handshake, that way the two of them could have mutual understanding. Matthew looked at it and tried to come up with what the best solution to his problem would be. Matthew then did what he thought was best and decided to shake his hand back. The two agreeing to have a Pokemon battle.

"I'm going to go with Litten!"

"Meow!" Litten leaps in front of his trainer and licks his right paw. "Meow, meow." Litten wasn't super enthusiastic battle. It cared more about going to sleep.

"Aipom, how do you feel about battling?"

"Mey, mey!" Aipom spins onto the battlefield.

This was Matthew's very first trainer battle. Both Ross and Matthew had serious looks on their faces. They were both eager to win this battle because they had something to prove to others. They gave one another a quick little glance, that signaled the start of a battle. The battle basically being a free for all.

Behind a tree nearby, a boy around Ross and Matthew's age watched the duo from a distance. He was holding onto a Tangela and looked like he wanted to talk to the two boys but was very afraid to do so. So instead he watched them.

"Litten use Scratch!"

"Meow, meow!" Litten wasn't playing around. The fire type Pokemon claws grow bigger, with Litten's claws turning white. Litten runs like a jaguar, ready to scratch Aipom.

"Aipom, api!" Aipom turned to look at Matthew, ready for Matt to call out an attack.

Matthew was still thinking. He thought about Litten's speed and was coming up with a way to counter attack it. He then remembered something about Aipom. "Aipom, use Sand Attack."

"May!" Aipom kicks sand at Litten, slowing it down.

Litten stops mid-battle. "Meow, meow, meow!" Litten was furious! His shiny black coat was all dirty. Getting Litten dirty was one of the few things that Litten didn't like. "Meow, meow, meow!" Litten was out for revenge. Litten started to scratch Aipom, multiple times.

"That's the spirit, Litten!" Ross shouted. "Use all that anger from getting you're fur dirty out on Aipom!" He encouraged. To him, using Litten's rage was a great way to increase Litten's attack power.

Matthew felt defeated, his plan backfiring right in front of his face. Matthew wasn't used to things not going according to plan, so he had to adjust to this situation the best way he could...coming up with a new one. "Aipom...use Swift."

"May!" Aipom escapes by hopping on a tree branch. Aipom danced and stuck his tongue out, acting like a little child, which pissed the Litten off even more.

"Meow, meow, meow, meow!" Litten climbed up the tree to come after Aipom. But since Aipom was as fast as Litten, Aipom started to jump from tree branch to tree branch, with Litten chasing after her.

Aipom almost forgot about using the attack that her trainer wanted him to use. Aipom swings her tail and three shiny sparkly stars spin towards Litten, but Litten jumps on the stars until it found one that he could ride. "Meow." Litten was enjoying this.

Aipom had enough of the games and landed on the ground. Litten follows suit and destroys the star by slashing it in half, creating a huge firework of explosions. Aipom and Matt were very impressed with Litten's work. "May, ma, ma?"

"You could say that again." Matthew compliment. But he shakes his head. "No need to get distracted, Aipom use Sand Attack once more."

"Ay!" Aipom spins around. Aipom creates a vortex of sand that ends up trapping Litten.

"See that Ross? I may have only been out on my journey for only five hours, but since then I've done a lot of training to make sure that things are in tip, top shape!" As Matthew said that he ends up tripping over a rock and falling on the ground. His eyes turned swirly just like a Pokemon. "Looks like, I'm the one unable to battle." He said.

"May, may, may…" Aipom facepalms and sweat drops at the same time. Sometimes she didn't know if she should be proud of her trainer or disappointed with her.

Matthew quickly gets up, he didn't want to lose his first battle. "Aipom let's hurry up and end this battle by using Focus Punch."

"May!" Aipom clinched her tail and spun. Aipom runs with her tail in a ball.

"Litten use Flame Charge!" Ross commanded.

"Meow!" Litten charges with his body turning into a crimson red, made from the flames of his body.

Both Aipom and Litten where giving it their all, as the silver-haired boy, Ross and Matthew watched the two of them getting closer towards everyone. Aipom throws out her tail and Litten tackles it. The attacks had collided. All everyone cared about, however, was who was going to become victorious.

Aipom tried her best to hang in there, but Litten's attack was just a tiny bit stronger. Litten flips away the tail, and tackles Aipom, making her fall on the ground with her head hitting the concrete. Aipom started to become dizzy, wiggling her head. But the attack was just too strong for Aipom to handle, making her fall on the ground. Her eyes turning into X's, making her low on energy to continue battling. "Aipom, mon, mon."

Ross chuckled. "I guess I win this round." He responded. He gets down on his knees and pets Litten. "You did a good job boy." Ross grabs a red Pokebean and feeds it to Litten.

"Meow, meow." Litten eats the Pokebean in a classy way.

Matthew ran to Aipom's aid and picked the Pokemon up. "Aipom!" He shouted. He looked at the normal type. He noticed that the Pokemon was badly beaten up and injured. "Are you okay?"

Aipom was a real trooper. She lifted her head up and used her tail to give a thumbs up. The injuries were bad, but they weren't enough to knock Aipom out. "Eh, eh."

Matthew cried and hugged Aipom. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Ross rolled his eyes. But at the same time, he noticed how strong of a connection Matthew had with his Pokemon and didn't want to ruin that. "This is so cheesy." Ross shrugged his shoulders and started walking away, Litten follow Ross, as he was finished with eating his Pokebean which tasted delicious to the car. "You can keep that trashy Rotom dex. I'm out of here."

Matthew bit his lip. He got up. He wasn't about to cry because he lost. Just like his Aipom, Matthew was a real go-getter. "We may have lost this time, but next time we meet, I will win!" He promised.

Ross lifts a peace sign. A new rivalry was born between the two boys. They may have had different opinions and ways of treating other people and pokemon, but there was one thing that Ross and Matthew had in common and that was their love of Pokemon.

Matthew watched Ross until he was out of sight. Rotom floats down and inspects Aipom. "We need to try and get Aipom to a Pokemon center pronto, bzzts, bzzts."

"Right." Matthew nodded.

"The nearest Pokemon Center is close to here, let's hurry up before they close, bzzts." Rotom informed.

"You're right Rotom." Matthew started. Aipom climbs on to her usual location of Matthew's right shoulder, and the trio starts running down the straight path. The silver-haired boy continued to look at Matthew and began secretly following them, as he held on tightly to his Tangela.


	6. Schooled!

_**A Pokemon Academy Production...**_

A boy with messy brown hair walked down the street. His Delta Charmander was struggling to catch with the trainer. "Come on Charmander...you're so damn slow!" He shouted. "Geez, Devon...you should choose Bulbasaur instead." He referred to himself in the third person and slapped himself on the head.

"Char, char." Charmander catches up to Devon and both of them pass by Ross and his Pokemon.

Sitting on the bench and taking a break from his journey, Ross was sitting on a bench with his little sister in his lap. He was feeding her some Gerber's banana sauce. It was basically mashed up bananas for babies to eat. The classy Litten was over to the side sleeping, and the angry Ursaring was acting like Ross bodyguard on the lookout for whoever was going to try and approach him.

Natalie clapped her hands. She was calling out for more food, from her brother. Ross moves the spoon around like an airplane. "You want the banana sauce, don't you Natie-patie?!" He asked. Natalie clapped, but Ross couldn't resist the urge to feed her, so he put the spoon in her mouth, and she starts chewing on the sauce.

Natalie enjoyed it, which filled Ross heart with happiness, causing him to smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed that Natalie!"

"Furfrou, Furforu, Furforu!" The normal type Pokemon who was known around the city for stealing people's food held her nose up high. Her fur dirty, and clearly needed a shower. The people who walked past her though she smelt awful. Furfrou sees Ross feeding Natalie.

Furfrou's mouth watered. The normal type Pokemon was hungry and wanted to get something to eat. "Fur, fur!" Furfrou runs to Ross and grabs the jar with her mouth. "Rou, rou, rou!" Furfrou sticks her tongue out at Ross. She tosses the jar up in the air and the banana sauces slides into Furfrou's mouth. Furfrou swallows the sauces as the jar falls on the ground and breaks.

Ross shouts. He got angry. Steam started to come out of his ears, that was how angry he got. "You! You! You-" Ross was about ready to throw a temper tantrum, but before he did anything, the normal type Pokemon Ursaring steps in-front of Ross, wanting to protect him.

"Ursa, ursa!" Ursaring stomps his foot on the ground. Ursaring fists turned white and charge at Furfrou. Ursaring was going to do whatever it takes to defend her trainer.

Furfrou was scared. "Rou, rou." Furfrou ran away like a coward. Ursaring chases after Furfrou, as Furfrou hides behind a trash can in the back of an alley. Ursaring, Ross, and Litten run off, trying to find Furfrou, but luckily the normal type was hiding behind a safety net. Furfrou sighed, feeling a sigh of relief.

A girl and her Eevee walked down the road. They looked at Furfrou and giggled. "Well Vui, I see that Furforu is at it again." She said. Both Vui and Aster, which was the girl's name, watched Furfrou eat and then shrugged it off, deciding to go back to what they were doing before.

The Pokemon center bell rings. That meant that a Pokemon was finished with recovery. Matthew looks at Nurse Joy as she brought the tray out to the front. Walking alongside Nurse Joy was Blissey and Comfey, her assistants in the Alola Region. On the tray was Matthew's trusty partner Pokemon, Spike the Aipom.

With one glance at Matthew, Spike jumps off the tray and into Matthew's arms. Matthew and Spike were both happy to see each other as they embraced in a hug. Once they finished up with their hug, Spike climbs on Matthew's right shoulder and they look at Nurse Joy. "Hey, Nurse Joy...I was wondering if you could maybe tell me where the Pokemon School is?"

"Oh, the Pokemon School?" Nurse Joy asked. She points over towards the window while walking at the same time with Nurse Joy. They both look at a large school building. "That's the Pokemon school right there." She explained.

Matthew bowed, showing his respect. "Thank you, Nurse Joy!" He and Spike head off to the Pokemon school. It wasn't that long of a trip, only taking like three deoutes. Matthew looks up at the building. He was surprised by how huge the school was. He saw children playing together with their Pokemon and a few playing with each other.

The silver-haired boy who had been following Matthew hid behind a street light pole. His worst nightmare had come true. The person he had wanted to know had gone to the one place he didn't want to go to...the Pokemon school. "Oh, no... why is he at the Pokemon school?" The boy asked. Haru tried to calm down. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, like rain coming down from clouds.

"There you are!" A semi-muscular boy said. He had brown hair and purple eyes. Standing with him where two boys around the same age. One had brown hair and green eyes, and the other had black hair and raven colored eyes. Standing right beside them was one of the three elemental monkeys, Pansage, Panpour, and Pansear.

"HARU!" The muscular boy revealed his name.

Haru swallowed his spit. He started to back up until he reached the pole. "Hey, Uno, Dos, Tres. How have the three of you been?" He stuttered, not being able to get a word off of his mouth.

Each of the three boys put their hands on their hips and there Pokemon followed suit. They glared at Haru with intense stares, making Haru uncomfortable. "Please, I'll do anything...I'll finishes your homework...or something else…." He continued.

"Hey, leave him alone!"

"Who is that?" Dos said.

Matthew, Matilda, and Spike stood there. Half of a shadow was casting over their face, making the three of them looking threatening. "The name is Matthew, and I'm going to...uh I don't exactly know why I'm going on a journey yet…" He scratched the back of his head and sweatdropped.

Spike wasn't surprised and shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, eh."

"What are you, Haru's friend or something?" Uno asked.

"Yes, I am." He responded, even though he didn't know who Haru was exactly, but wanted to protect him. "And you're going to leave him alone or else." Matt threatened. He was serious about it too, both his Pokemon agreed as they had sharp looks on their faces.

"And what are you going to do?" Everyone in Uno's crews, both the people and the Pokemon followed what Uno did and folded their +arms together. They were a strong pack, and no one was going to be able to tear them apart.

"I'll show you, what I'm going to do, alright," Matthew replied. Matthew and Uno both glare at one another. The stare between the two of them was so intense that you could see bolts of lightning coming out of their eyes.

But a lady with short raven hair separated the two boys. She was wearing a white button-up shirt and a red scarf that matched her glasses. She was taller than all of them. Standing right next to her was her trusty partner Popplio. "That's enough from the both of you." She said.

"Teach Emily!" Uno, Dos, Tres, and Haru seemed scared of the lady.

It was clear that they knew who she was, which surprised Matthew. "Teacher?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm the teacher here at the Pokemon school and this is my partner pokemon, Poppy."

"Oy, oy!" Popplio clapped her hands.

"Rotom Dex, who is that Pokemon?" Matthew asked Rotom, turning to look at the floating pokedex.

Rotom Dex turns around and scans Popplio. A picture of Popplio pops up on the screen along with information about the Pokemon. "Popplio the Sea Lion Pokemon, a pure Water-Type. This Pokémon snorts liquid fluids from its nose, that allows it to blow balloons. Popplio is well known for being a serious worker who likes to get stuff done."

Matthew got the information that he nodded. Rotom Dex's screen went back to normal.

"What do you four think you're doing leaving my class without permission? I'm disappointed in all four of you, but especially you Haru, this isn't like you." The teacher was angry. She looked at Haru who had a sad look on his face, she could tell that he regretted skipping out on school, the most out of everyone who was there.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Emily." Haru apologized. "I'll make sure to never skip class again." He bends down. He felt super sorry for everything that he did. Haru wasn't the type of kid to skip class, but he only did it to get away from the people at the school who kept making fun of him.

"It's okay," Emily said. "Just get back to class, and I'll forget this mistake, this one time." She promised her students. She might've been hard on them, but deep down she truly cared for her kids.

"Yes, Mrs. Emily!" The four students said. The four of them turn around and start walking back to the classroom, but that didn't stop Uno from messing with Haru as he slaps him on the back of his head. Like always, Haru didn't do anything.

"Miss Emily...my name is Matthew. I had sent her by Professor Kukui to do an orientation trial, so I can get my Island Challenge amulet." He explained to the teacher.

Emily thought about it for a second. "Orientation trial huh…?"

"Yes," Matthew responded.

"Well as much I would like to give you, your orientation trial, I can't right now."

"How come?" Matthew asked. He felt disappointed. But he wasn't going to give up. He needed to know why exactly he couldn't do his orientation trial right then and there. "Did something happen to the school?" He asked, wanting to make sure that everything was alright with the school.

"Yes." She responded. She turned around to the school and pointed at the windows. Things at the school looked very dark, almost as if there were no lights in there. "As you could tell, the lights at the school are out."

"Do you know what happened?" He asked.

"No," Emily replied. "If you could maybe find out what happened to the lights, then I think I can make an exception about giving you the amulet without necessarily going the orientation trial." She promised, making a deal with the young boy.

Matt nods his head, he thought that was perfect. "I can do that Mrs. Emily. It's a deal!" The two give each other a handshake, giving a better understanding of one another, as they made a promise. A noisy Haru who hide behind a vending machine looked at Matthew and Emily. There was something interesting about Matthew that drew him to Haru, but he didn't know what.

Matthew walked down the steps of the basement. He figured that if he was going to get to the source of what was going on, he decided that going to the basement was the best option. Matthew felt alone in the basement, even though Spike, Matilda, and Rotom were with him. "I don't know if I can do this…"

"This is the only option you have, bzzzt. If you want to get to the source of what is calling the lights out at the Pokemon School." Rotom responded, having a keen eye for these sorts of things. Rotom scavenged around the area, trying to see if he can find a source.

"I wish it wasn't the only one."

"Pom, pom."

"Noibat, bat, bat."

All of a sudden, the group started to hear a noise. "What was that?" Matthew asked. Matthew rushed to where he heard the noise and his group followed him. However, once they get close to the source of the noise, a pink horse like creature jumps in front of them with a stern intense glare. Matthew was taken aback. "Who's that Pokemon?"

"And that's my cue." Rotom Dex turns around and scans the pink Pokemon. A picture of the pink Pokemon shows up, as well as some information about it. "Keldeo, the Foal Pokemon. A Water and Fighting-type. When it is resolute, its body can fill up with power and it becomes swifter. Its jumps are then too fast to follow, making it hard for everyone to catch." Rotom Dex reported. The screen disappears as Rotom Dex.

Matthew's eyes turn into hearts. "It actually is really adorable." He awed.

"This isn't the time for that, Matthew." Rotom Dex nagged. "Keldeo seriously looks like it wants to inflict serious pain onto us."

Keldeo huffs and blows out a gust of ice cold winds. "Kel!"

"Oh no, that's Keldeo's Hail!" Rotom Dex explained.

Matthew knew that he had to act fast. "Matilda, use Outrage!" Matthew explained. He tossed his hand out, hoping that it would give Matilda a clearer direction.

Matilda gets angry. Her face turned red and she starts to scream. "Noi, noi!" Matilda's body gets surrounded by a purple light and Matilda's eyes match purple outline. "Noibat, bat, bat," Matilda said. Matilda spins and dodges the air. She then spits out a purple gulp.

Rotom Dex freaked out. "Dragon-type attacks don't do much to Fighting-type Pokemon!"

The gulp hits Keldeo, but it didn't do anything. This caused her to grin. "Kel, Kel, Kel." Keldeo had the upper hand was glad that she did. She turned her head to the side, elgentley moving her mane to the side. She had such a regal look to her.

"Kel!" Keldeo charges at the Matilda like a lancer. Keldeo repeatedly stabs Matilda in the chest with her horn, inflicting a ton of damage to the dragon type pokemon, making it land on the ground.

"That was Keldeo's Horn Attack!"

"Matilda, do you think you can get up?"

"Noi, noi." Matilda struggles to get up. It was very weak from the repeated horn attacks.

Haru peaked from the Keler he was hiding behind. He was watching the whole entire thing. His heart and courage for Matthew increased, the more he saw him dealing with these problems. You can say that Haru developed a bit of a crush on him.

Keldeo's shouts and three light blue balls of energy pop out, tapping in from Keldeo's hidden power within. Keldeo shoots the three balls, trying to aim them at Matilda.

Not wanting to let his idol down and get beaten. Haru steps into action by letting Tangela down on the ground. "Tang...tang...tang...Tangela, use Vine Whip!" He had trouble commanding Tangela what to do but was able to get some courage to say something.

"Tangela." Tangela nodded. Tangela does a backflip and jumps in front of Matthew and his friends. Tangela lands on the ground and was ready to attack. Two vines come out of Tangela's body. Tangela slaps the balls and destroys them. "Gela."

"Thank you…" Matthew realized that he saw that Tangela before. "Haru?" He turned around to see a nervous Haru standing behind a trash can, shaking.

"Hey, Haru...no need to hide."

"I...I... I…" Haru didn't have enough courage to say anything.

Keldeo growled for a few seconds. But since it wasn't ladylike to her, Keldeo turns her head to the side. She was ready to end all of this and get back to do what she was doing. "Deo!" She charges stinking her horn out high. "Kel, Kel, Kel."

"Spike use Swift!"

"Matilda use Acrobatics!"

"Tang...tang...tang...tang...Tangela...use Vine Whip!" Haru tried his best to help out Spike, but he was finding it difficult to do so.

Spike jumped in the air and swung her tail. She released three stars, that spinning. Matilda's body turns blue and she flies towards Keldeo. Tangela releases two vines and tosses them at Keldeo. The stars spin around the vines and Matilda follows suit by spinning around the vines. It was as if the three attacks were colliding in a way.

But before three attacks hit Keldeo, Keldeo leaps into the air and stabs Tangela, Matilda and Noibat, one by one, and striking them like crazy. The three Pokemon fall to the ground, getting exhausted from the barrage of horn attacks.

Matthew was taken aback. "Matilda, Spike, return!" Matthew returns both of his Pokemon back into their balls.

Matthew looks at Haru to see what he was going to do in order to recall Matthew, him being a new trainer and all. Haru didn't say anything and just used Tangela's Level Ball to return Tangela. Haru walks over closer to his idol.

Keldeo wiped off all of the dirt she got on her due to her battling. "Deo, Deo," Keldeo said.

Two Magnemite float towards Keldeo and start talking to her. "Magnet, magnet."

Keldeo understood that the situation was an emergency and turns around and starts running away. "Kel!"

"Hey!" Matthew said. Matthew started chasing after Keldeo.

"Wait for me!" Rotom Dex said.

The silent Haru didn't say anything and just followed after the two. The three of them run, chasing after Keldeo and her friends. Keldeo and her friends stop as they see three other Magnemite looking over a Magnemite who was laying on a blanket.

Matthew and friends stopped. They were surprised to see this. It wasn't only Magnemite lying down, but there was a lot of cut wires down there too. Matthew hated seeing people sick and rushed into action, wanting to see what was wrong. "What exactly happened here?"

"Kel, Kel!" Keldeo yelled at Matthew, but one of the Magnemite scolds Keldeo, letting her know that every little thing was going to be alright. Keldeo growled and agreed to let Matthew and his friends help out. "Kel, Kel."

"Thank you. I think we can be of great assistance." Matthew offered. "But please, can you explain to us, what exactly is going on?" Matthew asked.

Keldeo nodded. "Kel, Kel, Kel. Deo, Deo, deo, deo."

"What?" Matthew asked.

Rotom Dex clears its throat. "Let me translate that for you!" Rotom Dex started. "Apparently Magnemite is suffering from an electric overdose. Its adsorbed way too much electricity, and it's body isn't reacting well to it." The floating ghost type explained.

Haru steps in-front of Matthew. He had been hiding something that he thought would be helpful for this exact situation. But to his quiet demeanor, he didn't know how to say it exactly. "I...I...I...I... think...I... can...be...of...assistance." Haru started. Haru gets down on his knees and starts to take his backpack off. Haru opens up his backpack and starts taking out some medicine.

Haru takes the Max Potion and sprays it on Magnemite. The chemicals from the spray, caused Haru to fill a bit of pain. "Magnet, magnet."

Haru then rips the revive package open and pours the power on to a spoon. "Now this is going to taste a little bitter Magnemite." Haru puts the spoon in Magnemite mouth.

Haru was right and it tasted bitter to the steel type. "Mag."

"Wow, Haru...I'm impressed." Matthew complimented.

Haru starts putting his things away and blushes. "Thank you…. thank...you...you...Mr. Matthew sir…." Haru bows down to Matthew. He was showing Matt that he had a sign of respect to him. Haru felt a little embarrassed, thinking that he was doing too much. "I'm sorry...I...I...I... I. Hope I'm not being extra…. Mr. Matthew sir."

Matthew laughs. "You're such a gentleman, Haru!" But Matthew notices the medicine that Haru had and was wondering about it. "I had no idea that you had a backpack filled with medicine. Why do you have so much of it?" He asked. "I mostly just go to the Pokemon center."

"Well...you...see...Mr. Matthew. One...one...one...one...day I...I... want...to...make my own Pokemon Sanctuary." Haru explained to his new friend. "A…. a...place...place...place...where...Pokemon can...come...come and stay...filed with...many...flowers...garden...and playthings! That is why I made sure to study my hardest everything Pokemon related so I can make my dream come true." He explained.

Matthew noticed that Haru stopped stuttering. He could sense that passion in Haru's eyes and he loved that. Matthew almost wanted to cry. "Haru…" Matthew grabs Haru by the hands. "I could see how much passion you have with your dream! That is why I want you to come along with me throughout my Alola journey, so we can achieve our dreams together."

This was the best question that Haru's heard in his entire life. He didn't even think about it for a second. He knew what he was going to say. "Mr... Mr... Matthew...I would love to come on a journey with you…."

"Great!" Matthew replied. "Let's do our best, to make sure that both of our dreams can come true!" Matthew promised. Matthew and Haru high five each other. A new bond was formed between two people.


	7. The Ultra Beast Hunter I

On a sunny bright day on Akala Island, a brunette curly haired girl looked at an Ultra Wormhole. The girl and her Melmetal waited with anticipation expecting something to come out of the hole. "Just wait for it…" She said in her British accent. The steel type Pokemon squealed. The two fist-bump one another.

A mysterious creature comes out of the wormhole. It was white and looked like a jellyfish, almost with its head looking like glass. "Nihilego! Nihi!" The Pokemon said. The wormhole closes and the creature looks at the girl at her Melmetal. She squirts out a purple liquid.

"Melty, use Thunder Punch!" She commanded.

Melmetal shows off by flexing its muscles. "Mel, mel!" Melmetal's right fist becomes surrounded in yellow electricity. Melmetal charges at the creature and thrusts out its right fist. Melty dodges the poison and tries to punch the creature, but due to its fast reflexes, the Pokemon disappears, which confused Melmetal.

"Where did it go?"

Melty's fist goes back to normal. "Mel, mel!" Melty looks around, trying to find the Pokemon. But out of nowhere, the creature returns. This time this Pokemon was surrounded by a yellow aura. The yellow aura helped to boost its attack. "Mel, mel, mel?"

The creature lifts its tentacles up and a circle appears above Melty. Three rocks come down and hit the steel type Pokemon. But it wasn't enough to knock it out. Melty was able to get up fast. "Mel, mel." Melty wasn't ready to give up.

"That's the spirit Melty! Let's show this monster, just how much power were capable of!" She shouted. Her shout was intense. It was filled with so much rage, anger, and determination. She was ready to defeat this monster, that she didn't think belong to this world.

"Mel!" Melty flexes its muscles and its body turns to iron. Its body shines for a quick second, raising its defense. "Mel." Melty charges at the creature and spins around. Melty's fist turns into iron, as the steel type started spinning like a ball. The steel type hits the creature, but it didn't faze it one bit.

"Nelio!" The creature calls for a portal. A portal opens back up and the creatures fly back in the portal, but first, it looked at the girl and her Melmetal, making her think that the two of them would meet up with each other again.

Tanya and Melty watched the creature disappear into the wormhole. This angered the girl. "Shoot! I wanted to catch that monster!" She punches a tree nearby, which makes three Kakuna fall onto the ground.

"Kuna, koon."

She had no regrets. She paced around in a circle, thinking about everything that she did wrong. "Once again, those bastards get in the way of something that I want." She looks down and almost wanted to cry. She thought back to her uncle, smiling over her as she was wearing a ballerina uniform. Her uncle looked just like her but had a darker skin town and a beard.

A pink Pokemon named Mew appeared out of nowhere. Mew had the ability to invisible. Mew floats over to her trainer. It could tell that Tanya had been dealing with a lot lately, and she wanted to see what was up. "Mew, mew?" It asked.

The girl giggles and caresses Mew's face. "Everything's fine Raspberry." She started. She stops and decides to sit down next to the tree in order to reflect on her thoughts. "I just want those stupid creatures to go back where they came from."

Tanya grabs her phone and looks at her livestream. She was happy that she was able to record the video on his phone, for his viewers. She ran a very successful internet celebrity, that was quite well now. "And whelp, that wraps up another case on The Ultra Beast Files." She said. She turns off the live-feed and puts her phone into her pocket.

She sighs. "I hope my viewers liked my latest video."

"Hmm," Mewtwo said. Mewtwo was another one of her Pokemon. Mewtwo wasn't too fond of socializing with others and was resting up against a tree nearby. But it made sure to listen to everything that was going on.

Mewtwo pissed her off. She pouted at her Pokemon. "You always have something negative to say, Psycho!"

Psycho shrugged its shoulders.

Angry, she grabbed Psycho's Master Ball and a red light emerges from the purple ball and returns Psycho home. She stubbornly puts the ball back into her pocket and started moving along down the road. Melty and Raspberry followed along. Tanya had a lot on her plate. So much had happened in her life, that she couldn't stop thinking about it all.

"Mew, mew?" The genderless psychic type asked, wondering why she recalled Psycho.

"It needed to be done, Raspberry." She explained. She started walking and Raspberry and Melty followed her. The Pokemon she owned may've been strong, and some might say overpowered, but she didn't care, because she and her team had a strong connection with one another, that no one was ever going to beat. The trio continued with their travels across the Alola Region.

Tanya got tired of walking. So, she and her team rested up by a lake nearby. Melty and Raspberry were both eating Pokebeans, while she was scrolling through her phone. She was looking at old pictures of her, her uncle and her brother Elias, having fun with one another in the past. She missed those memories of them being together. But things just weren't the same after that event.

She closed her eyes and thought back to that event:

A young Tanya was holding her baby brother Elias. They frighten as they witnessed a yellow creature that looked like a dragon and made from light grab their uncle. "Uncle Ben...no!" Tanya cried. She reaches out to grab her uncle's hand.

"Tanya!" The man said, he had his hand out too. But as Tanya got closer to grabbing his hand, it was too light, Necrozma had sucked Uncle Ben in and the portal had disappeared, leaving the two children alone.

Tanya shook her head in order to bring her back to the present. She wanted the memory to go away because it just made her angrier. Tanya turns around and punches yet another tree nearby. "Wherever you are blinding one...I will find you!" She promised.

Her two Pokemon looked at each other and started worrying.

"Mew, mew?"

"Mel."

Raspberry and Melty agreed that something was off about their trainer and decided to go and comfort her. "Mew, mew, mew?" Raspberry tried to convince the girl, to talk to her brother. Her brother was the only thing in the world that she cared about, and Raspberry knew that talking to him would calm her down.

"You're right, Raspberry. I should." She caresses' Mew's face and the psychic type Pokemon starts to purr. After she finishes up, she grabs her purple PokeGear and starts dialing her brother's phone number.

A few moments later her brother appears on the screen, he had a happy smile on his face, excited to get a call from his big sister. Right next to the boy was a Rockruff. The Rockruff was Elias' trusty partner Pokemon and a Pokemon that Tanya got for him for his fifth birthday. "Ton! Ton!"

"Hey, E. What's crackin' champ in the making?"

"A whole lot! Uncle Phil and Amir moved to Alola with Grandma Rose!"

"Ruff, ruff, ruff!" Rockruff barked with excitement.

Hearing Phil's name triggered the girl. "You know you're not supposed to mention his name in front of me."

"But sis…" He said. He looked sad. He loved his Uncle and enjoyed spending time with him, and heck even talking about him. It disappointed him that she had so much hatred for her uncle. "It's not uncle-"

"I told you not to talk about him!" She screamed.

Her brother started crying and it made her feel sorry for yelling at him. Elias holds Rockruff and Rockruff begins barking at the girl in anger. "I didn't mean to Elias make you upset Elias…" She started. Elias sniffed. He started to feel better, even wiping away his tears. Seeing her brother feel better made her happy and she smiled at him. "There's that smile that I know and love."

"How is Auntie Carol doing?" She asked.

Elias turns around. He sees that his aunt who had the same hair color as him and his sister was passed out on the table surrounded by beer cans. Elias sighed. "She's trying her best." He responded. Since he was little, he believed the best in everyone.

Tanya pouted. "Let me guess, she's passed out drunk."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Trust me...sometimes a gal just knows." She shrugs. The two share a quick laugh before she remembers that she had something very important that she needed to give to the boy. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Great Ball. "Hey, Elias...I got you a gift." Elias loved receiving gifts.

"You'll love it." She said. "Let me find the nearest Pokemon center and I'll send it to you, ASAP! I promise!"

"Thank you, sis, You are the best big sister ever!" The boy started to dance around in circles around the room. It warmed the girl's heart to see her little brother be so happy. It filled her with so much glee and joy. She just smiled at him and the two continued talking for a little while.

Searching for Ultra Beasts was no easy tasked. Walking in the forest with her trusty partner Raspberry following behind her, the dark gray clouds were starting to come in and the rain started. But it didn't bother the girl one bit. She just shrugged her shoulders.

A man with blonde hair and green glasses walked up to the girl. He was wearing a special hearing that had a stone in it. The way he looked at Tanya, made it seemed like he had been searching for her...which he was. He stopped when he got up closer to the girl and she stopped too. "Are you Tanya? The Ultra Beast Hunter?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to have a battle with you." She said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an Ultra Ball. "Do you accept my challenge?" He asked. He tossed the Pokeball into the air and an Alakazam was released.

"Ala, ala!" Alakazam was glad to be out of containment. The psychic type Pokemon was wearing a necklace with a stone like that of the girls. The psychic type wiggled his finger, telling Raspberry and Tanya to come on.

"You know I only battle against Ultra Beasts."

"Ultra-Beasts aren't the only Pokemon that are strong, my dear." He explained. "There are all types of strong Pokemon like my dear Alakazam here."

"Ala! Ala!"

"I see your point." She reasoned. "But why don't you tell me what your name is?" She asked. She just didn't want to get into any old battle with a stranger. She needed to know some information about them first, not wanting to move to fast.

"My name is Faba. I work for the Aether Foundation." He started. "Now let's stop talking and get into battle action." He grabs his earring, hoping to give her a signal of how strong he was.

Tanya analyzes the earring he was wearing and noticed the stone. Seeing that stone made her more interested and that made her want to battle. She turned to Raspberry. "Raspberry, would you like to battle?"

"Mew, mew." Raspberry floats in front of Tanya, even doing a little happy dance.

Faba grinned. "You make the first move."

"I'll take any chance that I can get. Raspberry use Mega Punch!" She commanded.

Doing as its trainer told it to do, Raspberry balls up its fist, all the while it was glowing white. Raspberry floats over towards Alakazam, ready to give the Pokemon a punch of a lifetime. "Mew, mew, mew!"

"Alakazam, Shadow Ball!"

"Ala!" Alakazam lifts her right arm and spins the spoon around. The spoon creates a ball made from shadows and then throws the shadow in Mew's direction. But due to Mew's lightning fast speed, it was able to dodge the attack and punch Alakazam across the face, making her fall.

Alakazam quicks get up. "Ala."

"Alakazam, use Psychic!"

"Ala!" Alakazam's eyes glow blue. He lifts his hands and Mew's body is outlined by a light blue light, with Mew's eyes also turning light blue. Alakazam was now in full control of the other psychic type Pokemon. Alakazam throws Mew on the ground, but since the Pokemon was strong, it didn't do much.

"Mew, mew."

"Alright, Mew, we've been playing too many games." Tanya rolls her sleeves down. It was revealed that she was now wearing a Z-Ring with a purple strand. Tanya grabs the Mewnium Z and puts it in her Z-Ring. This didn't surprise Faba one bit, as he was expecting it.

Tanya crosses her arms together and her Z-Ring begins to glow. Tanya puts her hands to the side. Tanya then puts her arms out and crosses them once more. Mew circles around Tanya. Tanya then uses both of her pointer fingers to touch her head, both fingers were on different sides of course. Tanya then puts her right hand out.

Tanya's Mew flies up in the air and surrounds itself in a rainbow-colored bubble. The bubble dissolves and Mew becomes surrounded in a purple light. Mew lifts her tiny little arms out and multiple purple bubbles pop out in the sky. Mew then starts spinning around in a circle and the bubbles follow suit. The way the bubbles were spinning around made it look like it was making a DNA symbol. The higher they got in the sky. The balls collide into one another and create a huge bubble with Mew circling around it.

Mew's hands glow white and it stares at the big bubble. Mew slaps the bubble and the bubble goes on its way towards Alakazam. Both Faba and Alakazam stared at the bubble, which made Faba think that it was time to finally makes his move. "Looks like someone has a trick up their sleeve." Faba uses his pointer fingers to tap the stone of his earring. "Now using the minds of the psychics…" Faba started, Alakazam's necklace starts to glow. The two lights from both of their stones collide together. "It's time to Mega Evolve!" He shouted.

Alakazam's body turns purple and begins morphing. After a few seconds of shaping into a different form, the psychic type Pokemon turns into Mega Alakazam. The light dissolves and Mega Alakazam was ready to attack. "Ala!"

"Now Alakazam use Focus Punch to destroy that move."

Alakazam starts tightening up focus. The Pokemon's right fist glows white and Alakazam starts charging towards the bubble. Alakazam jumps in the air and punches the bubble. Destroying it and turning it into sparkles. "Zam, Zam."

Alakazam punches Mew in the face and Mew ends up hitting a tree. The psychic type Pokemon lands on the ground and its eyes become Xs. "Mew, mew, mew."

"Raspberry!" Rushing to Mew's aid, Tanya holds the Pokemon in her arms and looks at it. "Are you doing alright Mew?" She asked.

"Mew, mew." Mew was able to recover quickly. Mew floats in the air and rubs her face up against Tanya's which let Tanya know that everything was alright with it. "Mew, mew, mew."

"I'm glad you're okay, Raspberry."

Alakazam morphs back into its original form. Faba pets Alakazam on the head and returns the Pokemon back into its Ultra Ball, where it can get some much-needed relaxation, due to how hard it had been battling. Faba puts the ball away and walks up to the girl. "That was a pretty good battle." Faba complimented the girl. "But you could've done a little better."

Tanya frowned. "What's that supposed to me?" She asked, putting her hands on her hip.

"Mew, mew, mew." Mew copied Tonya.

"Nothing...just that you used your Z-Move too fast in our battle. You should've waited before you used your Z-Move."

Feeling insulted, she decided to fight back. "And you should've waited to use your Mega Evolution." She stuck out her tongue like a little kid, playfully teasing the older man.

Faba got heated. "That's not fair! I'm the one who's supposed to be offering you advice!" Faba and Tanya glared at one another, mini beams of electricity coming out of their eye sockets. The two gave up and turned their backs at one another, folding their arms and closed their eyes.

"Mew, mew, mew?" Mew wanted to know what was going on between the two of them. It was a little confused about everything but felt like it would be best to not try and get involved in.

Tanya then remembered something he said earlier, and it stuck out to her. She walks up to him and starts poking him in the chest. "Why exactly where you looking for me in the first place? What was it that you wanted?"

Faba bows, showing respect. "My name is Faba. I am the proud Branch Chief of the Aether Foundation." Faba put his hand close to his head, he thought it made him look more respectable. "I've been brought here by my boss Lusamine, to come and look for you." He grabs his tablet and shows him a video.

Tanya's eyes turn into hearts. "You watch my PokeTube videos?"

"Maybe...I mean I was doing research."

"Who cares." She said. She grabs him by the hands and starts shaking them silly. "Anyone who watches my PokeTube channel is my friend. I do have over 1,000,000 subscribers." She bragged to the man, but he didn't really seem to care.

Faba slaps her hands off him. He was trying to be serious about the situation. He clears his throat. "Back to what I was saying. Miss Lusamine was fascinated by your videos, so much so, that she would like to meet with you in her office." He explained to her.

"I guess I can do tha," Tanya responded. "I have nothing else going on."

"Great." He started. Faba turns around and started walking around. He grabbed his old school cell-phone and was getting ready to call his boss. "Well now if you excuse me...I'm going to go and call the Helicopter to take us there."

"No need." She said. She grabs her Moon Ball and tosses the ball up into the air. The powerful electric type Pokemon Zekrom is released. Zekrom roars. Tanya walks over towards her Zekrom and starts petting its head, showing it some attention. "We can ride on Zekrom."

Zekrom jumps into the air and starts soaring. Faba was having the time of his life, throwing his hands up into the air. He had never been this high before. "This is amazing! I never thought that I would ever ride a legendary Pokemon in all my life."

"It's pretty great isn't it?" Tanya chuckled. Her hair started blowing with the wind.

A blonde hair woman was sitting in her office. She was looking at a picture that was obviously her family and she couldn't stop thinking about them. Her name was Lusamine. She thought back to the past.

Lusamine and her two little children, Gladion and Lillie looked horrified at the portal, as a blonde haired man with green eyes, obviously, her husband and the kids' father, was crying out for help. The three of them look defenseless as the wind from the portal was blowing everywhere.

"Daddy!" The little Lillie and Gladion said.

"Help!" Mohn said. That was the name of Lusamine's wife and the kids' father. A young Wicke and Faba where trying their hardest to not get carried away with the wind also, as they were hiding behind a desk. The man was being trapped by UB001-Symbiont tentacles.

Lusamine shakes her head and looks over to the security question. She was closely watching a Cosmog that was trapped inside a container. "Pew, pew." The Cosmog said. Lusamine stared hard at the psychic type Pokemon and quickly thought about the future.

Wicke walks into the room. "Miss Lusamine, viral internet sensation Tanya is here to see you." She announced.

"Let her in." She said. Lusamine turns the security footage off and walks over towards Tanya. "Nice to meet you." Lusamine walks over towards Tanya with a wide smile on her face and Tanya smiled back at her.

Lillie sneaks into a hidden room. She was on a mission to try and look for her friend. She uses a device to turn off the security cameras. "That was hard, but it was worth it." The eleven-year-old girl said. She looks over to Cosmog and almost wanted to cry, staring at the psychic type. As Nebby (the Cosmog) stared at Lillie, it became happy. It even started wiggling around.

"Nebby, one of these days, I'm going to get you out of here. I'm working on it." Lillie puts her hand upon the glass with hope.


	8. The Girl in the Woods

_**A Pokemon Academy Production...**_

The boiling summer of Alola wasn't going to go away, just because it was another day. But that didn't stop humans nor Pokemon from enjoying this time in the heat, under the Alolan sun. Famished from solving the problem downunder at the Pokemon school, Matthew and Haru hiked back to the front of the school, where a familiar group of faces was awaiting their arrival and hoping for some breathtaking news.

"Did you manage to find out the reason behind why the lights went out?" Uno asked. The emerald eyed boy held his Pansage in his hands. He speculated in his mind about what could've happened to the duo, not like he cared since he didn't care for Haru. But deep down, something in his body was telling him to check up on his classmate.

"Pansage, sage?" Pansage felt like she needed to know too.

The arrogant Matthew parted his hair to the side. He was trying to make himself look more important than what he actually was. "Yes…" He begun; changing the tone of his voice to sound like a generic radio announcer from the 50's. Adding a bit of Deep, dark, mysterious, and authority to the base. "Me and Haru here, saved the day with little to no help."

Watching Matthew stand in that pose did something to the silver haired boy. Sinful thoughts pouring through his mind, made the boy feel chagrined. "Oh no Mr. Matthew, I can't handle this." Ashamed, Haru curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth, all the while singing church songs.

Spike groans at her trainers childish antics, yet again. But this was like another hour in this little group of theirs. "Aipom, pom, pom."

Uno, Dos and Tres cornered Matthew and got all up in his face, preparing to interview him about his heroic actions. As they were doing that, the trio sets their Pokemon on the ground and they start to play with one another. Spike and Tangela joined in on the fun too, as they chased each other around, while their trainers where in the middle of a conversation.

Matthew wasn't prepared for an interview. But since he loved the attention, he decided to soak it all in. "Now, now, please answer your questions, one by one."

Glasses wearing, Teacher Emily stepped in the center, reclaiming her dominance. Students turned their attention to her, all while she started clapping her hands, wanting to draw focus on what she had to say. "Now, listen up students!" Her voice got louder, but that was necessary to make sure that all her students heard her.

Her class gathered around her, even Matthew. Her stunning Popplio stood beside her with her ears paying full attention to her master. "Thanks to brave good-doings of Matthew Summers and fellow classmate, Haru - we've successfully figured out why the lights at the Pokemon school where defunct."

The class gave a round of applause at the good news. They honestly didn't want to know why exactly the lights went out. They just cared about them being back on.

Emily smiled. She takes the Island Challenge Amulet that she had in her pocket, just for Matthew and places it in his hand. "You've earned this." The scarf wearing teacher, felt like a proud parent, watching her son graduate from high school. She wipes away a tear, trying her best to make sure that she wasn't causing a scene.

Meanwhile, the Pokemon finished playing with each other and went back to their respective trainers. Spike crawled up Matthew and rested on his right shoulder, Tangela jumped into Haru's arms, while the trio of trainers to elemental monkeys grab their Pokemon. Playtime was over for the Pokemon. The Pokemon felt like they were missing out on information and wanted to find out more.

Matthew gawked at the amulet, beaming. "I got an Island Challenge Amulet!"

"Meh!" Spike too stared at the amulet, feeling a sense of excitement for her trainer. Matthew and Spike give each other a high five. This was a signal of the strong friendship that the two of them had.

Matthew turns to look at Emily. While it was great that he had everything all set to start his Island Challenge, he just needed to know where exactly could he begin said adventure. "Miss Emily?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Popp, popp?"

Matthew was getting somewhat flustered. He didn't want to step on any toes while he was there. "I was wondering…" He begun. He started playing with his pointer fingers, spinning them around each-other. "If maybe, you could tell me, who exactly do I need to talk too about taking on my first trial?"

Emily giggled, which didn't make Matthew's nerves go away. "You have to talk to my previous student…" She explained. "His name is Ilima."

Matthew and Spike cheered. "Alright then!" He started. He turned to Spike, so he could vent to the normal-type Pokemon. "Why don't we go and give Ilima a visit?"

"Eh, eh!" Aipom agreed.

Not wanting to be left at the Pokemon school, and having the itch to explore Alola - Haru got the courage to speak his mind. It was about time that he confessed to everyone, how he felt in the inside. "Miss Emily, I know I'm a student at the Pokemon school, but I wanted to let you know that...I...I...I...I...I talked to Matthew about it and...and...and...and...he...said...said...said...that...I can go on a Pokemon journey with him." He felt guilty about asking such a question, even though him speaking up was innocent at most.

Haru speaking up, created a fierce disturbance in the area. The students stopped what they where doing and looked at Haru. Everyone was in a complete in utter shock. Except for Emily. She was proud of Haru. She started clapping, celebrating the boy in his evolution from being quiet to speaking his mind.

The class was puzzled by Emily's decision to class at first. But they let go of their issues that they had for Haru and celebrated this moment by clapping along with their teacher. "There you go Haru!" "Your amazing!" "I'm so proud of you!" Where some of the many things that the students said, cheering Haru on. But all of this attention just caused Haru to blush.

Emily puts her hand on Haru's right shoulder. She took a glimpse into Haru's stunning eyes, to get a better understanding of what the boy wanted. "Haru in celebration of your growth. I'm going to allow you to travel with Matthew."

Haru smiled. "Thank you so much Miss Emily, this means a lot to me!"

She stares at Matthew. "Matthew, I want you to take good care of Haru here. He's a precious boy, who needs all the protecting in the world."

"Will do man." He replied.

The sun was beginning to set. Matthew and his new traveling companion, Haru waved goodbye at Haru and his classmates. The students wished both Matthew and Haru best of luck on their journey. The boys had a new mission on hand, and that was to try and find Ilima. They boys traversed down the road, on their way to Hau'oli City.

But in a rare case, almost as if it was a miracle, a boy with salmon colored hair who was wearing a brown vest, stumbled across the boys. It was Ilima, the person they were actually on their way to try and find. This was clearly destiny.

Haru recognized that Ilima was walking in-front of them. He points at him and whispers in Matthew's ear. "That's Ilima right there." He explained.

A thrilled Matthew blindsided the boy, by blocking his step. "Excuse me, are you Ilima?" Matthew asked.

"Um...yes?"

"Good. My name is Matthew Summers from Pallet Town, this is my partner Spike…"

"Eh, eh!" Aipom waved hello at Ilima.

"Nice to meet you Matthew." Ilima greeted. He notices Haru, but the startled boy quickly hides behind Matthew and starts shaking like a leaf on the tree. "What is your name."

Haru wanted to say something, but didn't.

Matthew laughed. "His name is Haru. He's a little shy."

Ilima laughed. "I used to be like that." He revealed. "BUt I quickly got out of it, by senior year."

"Speaking of school." Matthew begun. "I heard from Miss Emily at the Pokemon school, that I need to speak to you if I want to partake in my first island challenge trial." He explained to the boy. Matthew was ready to take his first trial. Its felt like it's been taking a long time for his first trial too.

Ilima scratches back of his head, which wasn't a positive sign. "Sorry." Ilima apologized. "But I'm super busy studying for my SATs."

The disappointed Matthew stomped his foot on the ground in frustration. "Oh dang it!"

"But I take my SATs in a couple of days, so if you find at my cottage near the Hau'oli City docks, then we can have a conversation about it." He explained to the boy. Both Ilima and Matthew are around the same age, with Ilima only being a little older.

"Sure we can do that." Matthew started. He got happy.

"Great. I'll see you two in a couple of days, best of luck on your journey." Ilima continues on en route to his destination as Matthew and Haru say goodbye to him. A couple of moments later the two boys continue their walk.

The duo of heroes where now alone in a deep, dark forest. The cold winds of the night breezed through, with not a single Pokemon in sight. The shy Haru started to get a little nervous. His Tangela echoing his feeling. The two of them looked around, hoping that nothing was going to pop out at them.

"Matthew, I think we should take a break or something. The forest scares me." Haru hoped. He started biting his fingernails, hoping that it would help ease his nerves.

"Nonsense." Matthew bragged. "True explorers never give up!"

"Aipom, pom!" Spike didn't agree. Spike unzips Matthew's backpack and crawls into the bag. While usually brave, Spike didn't want to be involved in any supernatural drama that may come out of the scary forest.

Flapping her tiny wings above Matthew, Matthew was enjoying the darkness of the forest. "Noibat." Matilda was used creepiness, so it didn't disturb her.

A thick white fog encloses Matthew and his friends. The tall towering figures of the leafless trees cracked due to the intense power of the wind growing stronger. This was unexpected and startled them dearly. "What is going on?" Matthew asked. The group looked around the area. Matthew hides behind Haru, which was unusual giving Matthew's personally. Despite the tough act, he was seriously scared.

"Tanegla, tangela."

"Noi? Noi?" Matilda asked. Unlike the others, Matilda was anticipating on something bloody or terrifying happening.

Out of nowhere two shady figures fall from the treetops and land feet first on the ground. The shadows disappear and the full figure of the two showed. One was of a girl and the other was that of a Pokemon. The girl's hair was tied up into two very standard ponytails on the side of her hair. While the Pokemon standing next to her was an Eevee that sported an Afro.

"Boo!"

"Vee!"

This startled Matthew, Haru, Aipom and Tangela. The four of them hide behind a tree, all the while they were shaking as if it was cold outside. Matilda, Vui the Eevee (her Eevee's nickname) and Aster laughed at the group's expense.

"That wasn't funny!" Matthew pouted. Aipom crawls up Matthew and rests on his right shoulder, as they walked near them with Haru and Tangela following in their footsteps. "You could've gave Haru a heart attack...not like I was scared or anything."

"You bloody bloke. You were even more scared than my grandma's bloody Zubat soup."

Matthew groaned. "Shut up!" The flustered boy stomped his foot on the ground.

Aster takes a few more moments to laugh at everything. "Oh no, I'm going to milk this for what it's worth." She responded. She quiet down and stops laughing. She sees that Matthew had an Spike, and it got her quite interested in the boy. "You know what...you might actually be worth of some value afterall…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your Aipom…" She points at Spike and then looks at Tangela only to point at her. "And your Tangela…" She said. "I want both of them."

"Both of them?" Matthew asked, but Haru quietly mumbled.

Aster nodded. "Yes both of them."

"Welll you can't have them." Matthew protested. Spike glared at her, while Matilda just gave the girl a mean stare. The three of them weren't happy with Aster's demands. Meanwhile, the shy Haru was just shaking in the background and holding Tangela.

Feeling like she was talking to a group of little kids, the wild child rolled her eyes. "Whatever…" She responded. "If you wno't just hand them to me, then how about a battle. Against both of you."

Despite it being a wrong thing to consider, Matthew was itching to partake in a battle. It had been a while since the last time he had one. "You know what, me and Haru will accept your offer."

The puzzed group looked at him in horror. Especially Matthew's Pokemon. They didn't want to get traded off to some other person, because they loved the trainer they were with. "Aipom, pom, pom, pom?" Spike starts scratching Matthew in defense of herself.

"Ouch!" With scratch-marks on his face, Matthew was crying out in pain.

Matilda digs her fangs into Matthew's head. He cried like a little girl and ran around the area in a circle. "I didn't sign up for this!" Matthe whined.

"Such an immature little brat." Aster insulted. Noticing the variability in the silver haired boy, Aster came to the conclusion that she could take advantage of him, by battling him first. So she tiptoes to him and gets all up in his face. "But you seem like a nice, polite young man." She puts her hand on her chin and studies the boy.

THe startled Haru shivers. "Um...umm...um...thank...you..."

"So let's have a battle! Vui vs. Tangela!"

"A...a...a...battle?!" Haru sweats and passes out. Tangela picks two out of her many vines and slaps Haru senseless until he wakes up. "I'm up!" He responded.

"Come on." Aster egged on. "You can't deny that a Pokemon battle is something that you might need. Maybe, it'll help rustle your feathers...maybe get you out of your comfort zone." She was trying everything in her power to change his mind.

Out of nowhere Matthew and his team appear behind Haru. "Haru do it!" He encouraged, but one again, Haru got scared.

"Don't...don't...don't...don't...don't...sneak...sneak...up...on...on...me...like...that!"

"Ugh all this padding out to make the chapter longer is getting on my nerves. Haru we are battling rather you like it or not." She folds her arms together like a piece of paper and gave the boy a smug look.

"Eevee, vui." Vui agreed with her.

"She's right! I've never seen you in battle before...this can be good for you."

Haru freaks out. He gets down on the ground and curls up into a ball. He starts rocking around like a cradle. "So much pressure, I can't handle so much pressure. It's like Giratina is trying to convince me to make a deal with him."

"Haru come on." Matthew puts his right hand on Haru's left shoulder. Triggering Haru's feelings for him, making him blush and his face turning red. Haru couldn't control his body and slowly gets up. He turns to face Matthew. But didn't want to look directly into his eyes. "You are my favorite person." Matthew holds Haru by the hands. "And I know that you can do this! I believe in you!"

"I….I...I...I...don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." Matthew puts his pointer finger on Haru's lips. "Just say that you will have a battle with Aster."

"I...I...I...I...will." Feeling the spirit of the guy he had feelings for, believing so deeply in him. Haru came up with a conclusion on how he wanted to handle this situation. "Aster...I...I...I...will...accept...your...challenge."

"About freaking time. I was worried Hello12 was trying to pad out time to make the chapter eleven minutes?"

"Huh?" The two boys and their Pokemon had question marks appear over their head, signaling their confusion. "Who is Hello12?" Matthew asked.

"The creator of this fanfic."

Matthew and Haru give each-other a quick glance. "Where in a fanfiction?" Matthew asked. "That must be nonsense...there's no way that we are in a fanfiction."

"Yes we are. My third eye told me."

"Maybe your the one trying to pad out time."

"Ugh...shut up Matthew! Haru, let's get this battle started."

The cool night wind blew through the air. Haru and Aster where in their battle ready positions with their partner Pokemon standing right in front of them. The always nervous Haru was worried about how the battle was going to go, while the always confident and ready Aster got tired of the staling. Matthew, Matilda and Spike sat on a log nearby, ready to witness the action first hand.

"I'll make the first move!" Pumped up with addredliane, Aster made her fist into a ball and threw her hand out into the air. "Vui use Quick Attack!"

"Vui!" Vui screams. She dashes left and right in a repetitive fashion. A white line traces over her body, leaving trails behind. It was hard to see Vui due to how fast she was moving.

"Umm...umm...ummm…" Haru thought about Tangela's moveset and what would be the best way to handle this situation.

Vui slams into Tangela. Tangela rolls on the ground, receiving a lot of damage from the normal-type attack.

"Come on Haru, you have to move faster…" Matthew noticed.

"Right." Haru gets back into action. "Um...Tangela use Vine Whip!"

Tangela untangled two of her vines and tosses them at Haru. "Gela."

"Vui use Quick Attack once more." Vui does a somersault, avoiding the vines. But she decided to use them to her advantage, by jumping on them. She moves left and right with the same white lines traces over her body.

Haru closes his eyes he didn't want to look. He turns his head to the side.

Matthew gets up out of his seat. He didn't want his friend to loose. "Haru!"

Hearing Matthew cry out his name, gave Haru a confidence boost. The boy turns out and quickly became focused on the task at hand. "Tangela use Energy Ball!" He ordered.

Tangela puts her vines back in. Tangela concentrates as she tries to gather all of the energy she can. A green circle appears behind Tangela and her body gets enclosed in a green light.

"So you want to use new moves. I will use new moves too." Aster grabs her Eeveeium Z out of her pocket. She rolls down her sleeve, which shows off that she was wearing a Z-Ring. Her Z-Ring had a black strap, holding it together.

"What is that?" Matthew asked.

Aster's Z-Ring glows along with the Z-Crystal and it makes the area even more dimmer than before. Aster crosses her arms, right in front of her. Once she was finished she puts her arms to her side. She puts her arms together and on the right side. She then puts her right hand up in the air, and her left hand on the side of her. Next she makes a Z, that then creates a yellow light that surrounds both her and Vui.

Vui jumps on top of Aster's head with the yellow light still surrounding the both of them. Vui looks up into the air. They stood their for a few seconds and the lights then disappear. Nothing happened at all with Vui's Z-Move. "Not again…" She facepalmed.

Matthew laughs.

Tangela stores up enough energy, and the energy makes a ball. Tangela spits out the ball and it ends up hitting Vui. Vui gets dizzy and falls. Aster catches her Pokemon in her arms. "Vui!" She turns Vui around and Vui's eyes where now spirals.

"I guess that settles that…." Matthew gets off of the branch. He was happy that his friend one, but his main concern was Vui's safety. "Is Vui going to be okay?" He asked. Despite the differences between the two of them, that didn't mean that Matthew still wouldn't show any concern against her.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Aster." Haru apologized. Haru bows to show his concern for the girl and her Pokemon. "I let my Tangela get too carried away with that attack." He takes one of the Oran Berries that he had stored in his back pocket and gives it too Vui.

"Vui." Vui's eyes turn back to normal and Aster puts Vui on the ground. "Vui, vui, vui."

Haru puts the Oran Berry on the ground and Vui starts chewing away. A green light appears and restores Vui's energy back to normal. Making the normal type Pokemon feel alot better. "Vui, vui, vui!" Vui runs over to Tangela, Matilda and Spike and the four Pokemon start chasing each-other around and playing.

"I see Vui is feeling better." Matthew noticed. The trio watched them.

"Oh right...thank you Haru...I guess." She thanked.

"No...no...problem...Aster! Anything...for...for...for a friend."

"Friends? Who said I was a friend?" She asked.

"Oh come on Aster, quit being so abrasive!" Matthew teased. Matthew was very interested in the move that they tried to use, wanting to find out more information about it. "I was curious what was that move you tried to use? And what is that thing on your wrist?"

"Oh this thing? It's A Z-Move, and that Diamond looking thing is a Z-Crystal."

"So that's what they look like!" The impressed Matthew shouted. "Gosh, I can't wait til' my for my first trial!"

"Oh so your taking the Island Challenge?"

"Yes I am." Matthew announced. "What about yourself?"

"Hell no." Aster said. "You see my goal is to be the strongest Pokemon trainer ever in every single region! I want to have a battle against anyone or everyone!" She announced. This wasn't a surprise to Matthew and Haru, seeing as they knew what her personality was like.

"I mean you didn't seem so strong in that battle." Matthew insulted.

Matthew triggered a nerve for Aster. "I was having an off day!"

"Sure you were." Matthew stuck his tongue out and the two glared at each-other.

"No really. For some reason, whenever me and Vui try to use Extreme Eevee-boost, the move just didn't work." She explained. "We've tried everything."

"That's...that's….that's...because...because...because...you...you...didn't...didn't...have a trial with the person...or...totem who...who...who...gives out the Z-Crystal. Z-Crystals only work when a person...person...person...or Totem….has acess first hand to the bond between the trainer and their Pokemon." Haru explained. "Plus you need permission from a Kahuna...to...to...use a Z-Ring."

The disappointed Aster sighed. She scratches the back of her head. "I guess I know why it doesn't work."

Matthew looked at Haru and got an idea. "Why don't you come along with us?"

"Huh?" Aster asked.

"Yeah. We can both help you out, we can all help each-other out!"

"That...that...that...that...sounds like a good idea!" Haru proclaimed. "The more the merrier."

Aster turned her head to the side. She still didn't want to destroy her reputation by being too soft to these two. "I guess traveling with the two of you wouldn't be too bad of an idea." She mostly accepted. It caused the trio to laugh. A new friendship was formed, and they couldn't wait to travel with each-other.

Matthew looked up and noticed that a certain someone wasn't there. It then dawned on him. "Oh no! I forgot Rotom back at the Pokemon School!" Matthew ran on a chase to find his friend. Aster had no clue as to what was going on but ran too, Haru did also along with their Pokemon.

Keldeo watched them from behind the bushes. "Kel." She galloped after them, lurking and stalking them from the shadow. This was the same Keldeo that Matthew ran into earlier. But why was Keldeo, following after Matthew.

Using their binoculars, a man with brown hair, gelled up nicely and a girl with exotic brunette hair watched the fairy-type gallup away. Standing right next to them where a Passimian and a Oranguru. The Passimian belong to the girl and the Oranguru belong to the boy. These two people where teammates and where wearing a necklace with a black and white skull on it.

"So what's the sitch, Bonnie?" The boy asked. "Are we going after that Keldeo?"

"Of course, Clyde." Bonnie said. She brings the binoculars down. "We just have to strike, when the time is right. It's what Guzma would want."

"Passimian, pass, pass!"

"Goro, goro."

The wind blows and the group of four end up disappearing. It was creepy, mysterious and weird. Vanishing in thin air, wasn't something that was normal. It was clear that this group was a serious threat.

 _ **Hey, Cole and Wren! What are you going to Evolve your Eevees into? Chapter 1**_

Bright and sunny just like always...the perfect paradise known as Alola was the perfect time to try and go search for some evolutionary items. That was exactly what Cole and Wren where doing. Cole and Wren where two young kids, who were in a relationship with one another. They had been searching for two particular items that would help with evolving with their little Eevees.

Cole felt drained. Doing all that walking, was tiring to that boy. They had been walking for several hours, and it felt like it was never ending. "Wren, can we just give up trying to find it?" Cole asked. "I'm tired...I just curl up in bed with a cake and read a book! Don't you want to do the same?"

"Eevee, vee, vee!" Cole and Wren's Eevee played with each other. They were chasing after each others tails, not really listening to what their trainers were talking about. They didn't seem to mind the fact that their trainers were searching for items to evolve them.

Wren slaps Cole on the back. "I will never give up!" Her fiery spirit raged with much emotion. "We will find those two rare items and get our Eevees to evolve into the dream team!"

"You looking for rare evolution items?" A mysterious voice asked. Cole and Wren turn around and look at the person. They were shocked to see who it was.

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
